


The ginger Dollmaker

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [34]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 20,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La storia segreta di Iemitsu Sawada.Songfic scritta sul testo della canzone ‘Stay’ degli Hurts: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nP3XB7hrFo.Scritta per arashinosora5927.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Il piccolo Iemitsu

_Resta!_

 

Timoteo cercò di allungare la mano ossuta oltre le sbarre di metallo, tentando inutilmente di raggiungere la gamba del bambino dall’altra parte, lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita. Le sue unghie erano spezzate, sporche di sangue rappreso e terra.

Il bambino guardava il viso emaciato del padre, gli occhi incavati, le guance scavate e i lividi sulla pelle. Socchiuse gli occhi, i suoi capelli rossi erano tagliati da una parte sola, ricci, e la sua espressione era grave. Indossava una larga maglietta su cui era disegnata la faccia di un alieno, strappata in più punti e dei pantaloncini inguinali.

Timoteo indossava, invece, solo dei boxer violetti macchiati di sangue.

“Se vado col principe ti libereranno” disse il piccolo. Di sottofondo si udivano delle urla, provenienti dalle altre celle, e il gocciolio dell’acqua.

Timoteo fece stridere i denti ingialliti e negò con il capo, i capelli gli ricadevano scompigliati davanti al viso, ingrigiti in più punti.

“Non andare, ti prego. Preferisco una vita di torture che perdere il mio unico figlio. Non mi sono sottomesso a Ieyasu Simon per non perdere la mia dignità, non per perdere il mio bambino. Al massimo abbandonerò io i miei ideali, diventerò il mostro che vogliono” gemette.

Il piccolo negò con il capo e si alzò in piedi, con movimenti lenti.

“Tu sei troppo buono, papà. Inoltre non hai fiamme né del vecchio, né del nuovo trinisette.

Farò ciò che devo, sono io quello d’azione tra noi due” ribatté.

“No! NO!” gridò Timoteo.

Vide il bambino allontanarsi e gridò, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, tentò inutilmente di afferrarlo.

“Iemitsu, torna qui!” ululò Timoteo.

Iemitsu si allontanò e raggiunse la porta con passi cadenzati, le urla strazianti del genitore risuonavano tutt’intorno.

Iemitsu aprì il pesante uscio di legno.

“Resta! RESTA! RESTA CON ME!” implorò Timoteo. Era in ginocchio per terra, quando il figlio uscì dalla porta, colpì il pavimento di pietra con entrambi i pugni, graffiandosi le nocche.

Iemitsu si richiuse pesantemente la porta alle spalle, guardando i simboli dei polpi viola che coprivano le pareti. Erano sia dipinti che su degli stendardi, il simbolo era anche su tutti i mobili.

Le guardie gli puntarono contro delle lance laser, di colore violetto. Avevano la pelle nera, ma i capelli bianchi e gli occhi rossi. I loro muscoli dirompenti si intravedevano sotto le tute da motociclisti che indossavano, avevano dei caschi legati alla cintola.

Il piccolo cadde carponi, deglutì un singhiozzo. Si passò una mano sul viso e regolò il respiro, si rialzò in piedi e allargò le braccia, fece un sorriso ebete.

“Non c’è bisogno di minacciare”. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. “Ho tutta l’intenzione di venire in un posto in cui si fa la bella vita sulle mie gambe”.

< Mi dispiace, papà. Non ho trovato altra scelta, ma me la caverà, te lo prometto > pensò.

Le guardie annuirono e abbassarono le lance, spegnendo la lama laser.

“Ti porteremo al castello volante del principe in carrozza. Se proverai a fuggire, non ti riporteremo qui per un nuovo addestramento, ma ti uccideremo anche se sei parte della famiglia” disse la prima guardia.

“Se oserai dire al nostro ‘falso’ Boss che cosa facciamo davvero noi Carcassa, uccideremo non solo te, ma anche tuo padre per cancellare le tracce” ordinò la seconda guardia.

“Sarò muto come un pesce. Non vedo l’ora di vedere la mia nuova camera” rispose Iemitsu.

< Avrei voluto rimanere, papà, ma questo è il mio destino > pensò.


	2. Cap.2 Magician Doll

Cap.2 Magician Doll

_Per tutta la mia vita ho atteso il momento giusto_

 

Il bambino era seduto sul pavimento. Dei pupazzi umanoidi alti fino alle sue ginocchia camminavano avanti e indietro per la stanza, ripetendo ossessivamente il nome ‘Iemitsu’.

Il piccolo era intento a guardare degli occhi al microscopio.

Delle uova bollivano alle sue spalle, in un contenitore trasparente che lasciava vedere le innumerevoli bolle che si formavano.

Iemitsu mise gli occhi umani all’interno di un contenitore criogenico e li adagiò insieme agli altri contenitori, sembravano degli innumerevoli astucci.

Una serie di schermi sulle pareti trasmettevano dei codici di DNA, raffigurazioni di corpi umani e foto di diversi capitani dei Varia. Ognuno di essi aveva delle lastre accanto che facevano vedere degli ingranaggi.

C’erano delle bambole di pezza con gli occhi di bottone sul pavimento, delle bambole di porcellana sui ripiani di legno della libreria insieme a dei pesanti tomi, mentre su una scrivania c’era un carillon con una ballerina che girava su una gamba sola. La melodia che proveniva dal carillon risuonava piano.

Iemitsu si alzò in piedi e raggiunse l’uomo che stava seduto sul letto, aveva un portello aperto sulla schiena. Gattonò sul letto e inserì un ‘floppy disk’ dentro un buco sulla schiena dell’uomo, chiuse il portello e lo accese.

Timoteo batté un paio di volte gli occhi e fece un sorriso bonario, piegando di lato il capo.

“Sarò il futuro Nono Boss dei Vongola, piacere” disse.

Iemitsu strinse le labbra e avvertì una fitta al petto.

< Non sono solo, ho i miei giocattoli. Però lui è uno di essi, non è davvero papà > pensò. Avvertì gli occhi diventare liquidi.

“Ancora troppo poco carismatico. La gentilezza va bene, ma più animo” ordinò.

Timoteo annuì.

“Porterò forza alla famiglia” disse secco.

Iemitsu sorrise.

“Meglio, ma non preoccuparti. Abbiamo tantissimi anni per prepararti. Il principe ha detto di programmarti per essere ‘Nono’, ma secondo me ha esagerato. Insomma, Fabio sta ancora diventando Settimo” borbottò. Raggiunse in bicchiere colmo di una bibita energizzante arancione. “E raramente ci sono stati dei Vongola che sono entrati nell’anello uno dietro l’altro diventando numeri”.

“Non devi preoccuparti, ragazzo mio. Farò il bene della famiglia e riuscirò a diventare Nono, dovessi aspettare l’eternità” promise Timoteo.

Iemitsu si passò la mano tra i capelli tinti di biondo.

“Così va meglio. Tu sei la mia seconda doll più riuscita al momento” si vantò.

Timoteo inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Chi è la prima?” chiese.

Iemitsu raggiunse un bambino dagli scompigliati capelli tinti di biondo oro, dalle iridi castane che brillavano di riflessi aranciati, il viso tondo, la pelle morbida. Indossava un cappello nero da mago decorato con una catenella, con una spilla a stella e una a nuvola. Il cappello aveva una fascia gialla.

Era identico a Iemitsu solo nel fisico, ma negli occhi aveva delle stelline.

“Me stesso” sussurrò Iemitsu.

La doll bionda ridacchiò e gli fece un occhiolino.

“Io però sono meglio di te. Tu invecchierai, Magician Doll, mentre io, Ginger Bread, resterò giovane in eterno” disse.

Iemitsu finì di bere il contenuto del suo bicchiere.

“Almeno io non mi vestirò mai in quel modo” ribatté, indicando la camicia di tela di Ginger Bread.

< Per tutta la vita attenderò il momento giusto per utilizzare le mie Doll per scappare. Riuscirò un giorno a convincerli che Ginger Bread è il vero me ed io fuggirò, per ritrovare mio padre > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Il principe

Cap.3 Il principe

 

_Per dirti quello che provo._

 

Iemitsu sospirò, mentre metteva un cappello da mago bianco in testa a Ginger Bread, era decorato da una fascia blu. Il ragazzino era diventato due volte più alto della sua doll prediletta.

“Io non mi voglio sposare con una bambina che non conosco” si lamentò.

“Non puoi conoscerla, non è ancora nata, ma è nel tuo futuro” disse il principe.

“Voi Vongola, a furia di guardare il futuro, non vi rendete conto del presente” borbottò Iemitsu. Si portò una lattina di birra alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, gli era venuta una pancetta da alcol ricoperta da una peluria che aveva tinto di biondo.

Il principe socchiuse le labbra sottili e gli soffiò in viso, Iemitsu arrossì, mentre il principe gli accarezzava delicatamente la testa. “Ti ho ospitato, rispettarmi è il minimo” sussurrò.

Iemitsu abbassò il capo.

“Vostro figlio è il mio antenato, si può dire che sono di famiglia” mormorò.

< Una famiglia che voglio non avere paura di distruggere > pensò.

“Tu sei un sole. Pian piano tutti si dimenticheranno di te, nessuno ti vedrà. Resterai solo, solo i tuoi ‘giocattoli’ sapranno che esisti, ma basterà premere un pulsante per cancellare tutto” lo minacciò il principe.

Iemitsu rabbrividì e deglutì, afferrò dalla parete la bacchetta da mago e fece ondeggiare la stella.

“Sono sicuro che ‘questa moglie’ non mi dimenticherebbe” disse, nascondendo il tono di astio.

“Assolutamente no. Vedrai, sarai lieto di sposarla, anche perché potrai decidere tu che compagna scegliere per l’altro matrimonio” lo consolò il principe. Le sue iridi color dell’oro brillarono nell’oscurità.

Iemitsu si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Perché siete venuto a farmi visita?” chiese.

< Ed io che speravo di utilizzare questa visita inattesa per convincerlo a non farmi sposare quella megera di cui mi parla tanto. Se gli piace a tal punto potrebbe sposarsela lui, invece di prometterla a me! > pensò.

Udì delle urla provenire da fuori.

“Settimo vi ammezzerà tutti! Avete capito bene?!

Il Caos vi spazzerà via!”.

Iemitsu si affacciò e vide che un bambino si stava dimenando, legato con una spessa corda.

“Lui perché è qui?” chiese.

Il principe si alzò dal letto su cui era steso su un fianco, si mise in piedi e gli si mise alle spalle, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Roberto è qui per essere giustiziato, come figlio del sole traditore.

È l’unico che può testimoniare che non può avere ucciso Settimo, visto che era già morto. Potrebbe far sapere che sono stato io” spiegò.

Iemitsu osservò le labbra rosse di Reborn, il suo fisico slanciato, il cappello nero che gli copriva in parte il viso e i riccioli neri che ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento.

“Tanto è un sole a sua volta, verrà completamente dimenticato”. Aggiunse il principe.

< Un sole, come me > pensò Iemitsu.

“Po-posso modificarlo io… geneticamente intendo. Non potrà farlo sapere a nessuno” esalò.

“Uh. Hai già trovato il tuo regalo di nozze?” chiese il principe.

Iemitsu negò con il capo.

“Solo di fidanzamento” esalò.

“Mi piace. Allora così sia, lo hai salvato e da ora ti apparterrà” disse il principe.

< Ti ho guardato spesso da qui su, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirti ciò che provo. Forse, divenendo uno dei miei ‘giocattoli’, mi permetterai di trovarlo > pensò Iemitsu.

 

 


	4. Cap.4 Iemitsu incontra Tsuyoshi

Cap.4 Iemitsu incontra Tsuyoshi

 

_Sai che sto tentando di dirti che ho bisogno di te._

 

Iemitsu si guardò intorno, allungò un braccio dietro di sé e allontanò Reborn.

“Dobbiamo salvare Ottava. Salvatore avrebbe voluto così” disse quest’ultimo.

Iemitsu strinse un piccone al petto, avvolto dalle sue fiamme e negò con il capo, voltandosi verso l’hitman.

“Ti devo ricordare che io sono dalla parte dei loro avversari? Siamo qui perché i Vongola paghino!” gridò.

Reborn appoggiò una mano sul calcio della propria pistola.

Iemitsu si piegò in avanti e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Troppo tardi. Sia lei, che la moglie del fratello, la sua nuova capitana dei Varia, sono cadute. Devi trovare i suoi figli e metterli al sicuro. Però tieni a freno la lingua, ammazza qualcuno della corte e fingi di essere dalla loro parte. Il doppio gioco è la nostra unica speranza” ordinò.

Reborn annuì.

Iemitsu si guardò intorno, intravide Shamal intento a lanciare le sue zanzare contro gli uomini dei Vongola.

< Traditore. Suo padre era proprio il medico personale di Ottava, un mafioso d’onore. Ed io devo fingere di essere suo amico > pensò, avvertendo una sensazione di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco. Osservò Roberto correre via e si diresse verso la torre. Salì rapidamente le scale. < La stanza di Skull. Se fosse ancora dentro? Negli ultimi anni, ho sentito dire che la sua narcolessia è peggiorata. Se avesse avuto uno dei suoi attacchi, sarebbe in pericolo. Una minoranza di Carcassa, ormai, gli sono veramente fedeli > si disse.

Aprì la porta e sgranò gli occhi, c’erano innumerevoli carcasse sul pavimento, in un lago di sangue. Alzò lo sguardo e il suo battito cardiaco iniziò ad accelerare. C’era un giovane dagli occhi intensi, danzava fendendo la sua spada, la lama era sporca di sangue e l’elsa era decorata dall’effige di una rosa rossa. I lunghi capelli vermigli gli ondeggiavano sulle spalle, la sua pelle era abbronzata e i suoi occhi avevano la tonalità vermiglia di un tramonto.

Iemitsu arrossì e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

< Non ho mai visto niente di più bello > pensò.

Sotto i piedi del giovane era divampata una fiamma della terra, che aveva imprigionato in del cristallo color carminio, riflettente, i suoi avversari. Dalle dita della mano libera sprigionò delle fiamme del cielo, che, nonostante fossero aranciate, avevano dei riflessi color cardinale.

I suoi avversari s’inginocchiarono e lui li decapitò, il viso piegato in un’espressione sprezzante, la gota sporca di sangue.

< Iemitsu… riprenditi! Si tratta di un semplice bambino, già Roberto era troppo giovane per te > si richiamò Sawada.

“T-tu… ecco… s-sei…” balbettò.

Tsuyoshi si voltò verso di lui e piegò il capo di lato.

“Non sembri uno dei loro, ma nemmeno dei nostri. Io tento lo stesso. Hai visto il mio fratellone?” chiese.

“Co-come… scusa?” domandò Iemitsu.

“Sto cercando di dirti che ho bisogno di te per trovare mio fratello. Lui è un pacifista, non vorrebbe vedermi uccidere tutta questa feccia.

Nemmeno a mamma piacerebbe, credo. Se lo aspetterebbe da me, ma poi mi metterebbe in punizione” spiegò il più piccolo.

< Diamine, è uno dei due eredi Vongola! Devo immediatamente portarlo al loro rifugio attraverso il passaggio sotterraneo. Come ha fatto Reborn a farsi sfuggire proprio il più giovane? > si chiese Sawada.

“Seguimi” ordinò.

 


	5. Cap.5 Sposi troppo giovani

Cap.5 Sposi troppo giovani

 

_Eccomi qui, senza di te_

 

Un giovinetto dai lunghi capelli rossi lisci era seduto su un trono. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e tremava leggermente.

“Da adesso siamo sposati, mia regina… ora sei il signore di questo regno al mio fianco, Tsuyoshi” disse Iemitsu, passandosi la mano tra i riccioli rossi.

< Fratellone l’ha fatto solo perché non poteva fare altrimenti. Così smetteranno di fare colpi di stato. La gente muore > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“Potrai avere le chiavi di questo regno e del mio cuore. Anche quelle dell’intero mondo, se solo lo vorrai” disse Sawada.

< Seduto lì, così freddo, immobile, composto… > pensò.

“Non mi piace la chiave del tuo regno e non mi piaci tu” disse gelido Tsuyoshi.

“Sai, avevo più o meno la tua età quando ho deciso di prendere in mano la tua vita. Magari ti convincerò a farlo a tua volta, dandoti tutto” sussurrò Iemitsu.

Il ragazzino deglutì rumorosamente, raddrizzandosi la corona di fiori sul capo.

Sawada gli premette su un cerchio di magia rossa sul petto, che lo trasfigurò in una ragazzina, dai lunghi capelli rossi.

“Io so già cosa voglio dalla mia vita” borbottò quest’ultima, con la sua nuova voce stridula.

< Ed eccomi qui, senza di te, Manuel. Ho perso me stesso, non so nemmeno io chi o cosa sono > pensò.

< … con quel vestito rosso da dama ottocentesca, le labbra rosso sangue, le gote rosee e piene, tramutato in una così dolce creatura… Sembra una delle mie meravigliose bambole >. Sawada finì di formulare il suo pensiero.

“Io ti posso dare ogni cosa. Truccarti, vezzeggiarti” sussurrò.

“Sì, e posarmi sulla mensola più alta della tua libreria. Ti sbagli se pensi che riuscirai a rinchiudermi sulla maledetta isola dei Simon. Me ne andrò da qui e realizzerò il mio sogno: vendere sushi” disse secco Tsuyoshi. Si alzò in piedi, la spallina del vestito le scivolò sulla spalla sottile.

“Un’idea malsana degna solo di chi è erede di un ragazzino viziato che ha abbandonato il trono per diventare un vigilantes fallito” borbottò Sawada, scuotendo il capo.

Tsuyoshi si mise a correre fino alla finestra di pietra, a piedi nudi e si affacciò, stringendo il davanzale con entrambe le mani.

“Sarà, ma io voglio essere libero. La spada è la mia unica compagna e sarò il Capitano dei Varia degno di Vongola Nono!” gridò, saltellando sul posto.

Iemitsu raggiunse la piccola e la issò, mentre questa si dimenava.

“Cosa ti fa credere che lasci fare una cosa del genere a mia moglie?” domandò.

La giovinetta piegò di lato il capo e lo fissò con le sue intense iridi rosse.

“Il fatto che nessuno dice di no al peccatore quando combatte in nome del suo signore” disse secca.

< Una bambola perfetta > pensò Iemitsu.

“Allora verrò con te. Ho sentito che sei allievo del maestro dello Shigure Soen Ryu, ho sempre desiderato impararlo” disse.

< Ottimo, così se ne occuperà Tsukoshi di tenermelo lontano. Pervertito! > gridò mentalmente.

“Neh, secondo me tu sei un pessimo spadaccino. Sei appena capace di tirare qualche pugno decente. Per non parlare del fatto che combatti con uno stupido piccone” lo derise.

Iemitsu lo fece sedere nuovamente sul trono.

“Ringrazia che io abbia deciso di sposarti, il principe avrebbe voluto semplicemente ucciderti” gli ricordò.

“ _Hehe_. Deve sperare che io non uccida lui! Vedrai che mi temerà” rispose Sawada.

 


	6. Cap.6 Il miglior amico di Iemitsu

Cap.6 Il miglior amico di Iemitsu

_Mi sento smarrito, ma cosa posso fare?_

 

Iemitsu si deterse la fronte sudata con un fazzolettino, colpendo con il dorso della mano il cappello di plastica da minatore che indossava. Era dentro una grande fossa, nella terra smossa era conficcata una pala.

"Dai, è una bella copertura. Magari trovo davvero il petrolio e mi arricchisco" scherzò Sawada, stringendo il legno di una piccozza con entrambe le mani.

< Inoltre così posso divertirmi anche io, mentre Tsuyoshi fa la via della spada > pensò. Conficcò la piccozza nel terreno.

Iemitsu si sfilò una lattina dalla tasca della salopette e l'aprì, facendo scivolare fuori la schiuma candida. Questa cadde sul terreno, inumidendolo e scurendolo.

"Lo sai che non ti guardo così per quello" si lamentò Reborn, accomodato sulla sua spalla.

< Io rispetterei qualsiasi tuo lavoro, ti devo la vita. Però Fabio mi ha insegnato ben altri principi > pensò.

"Allora è per il caldo?" chiese Iemitsu.

"Perché stai rubando fiamme che non ti appartengono" disse secco Reborn.

"I maledetti Vongola hanno deciso per noi che diamine di fiamme ed effetti collaterali debbano capitarci.

È solo giusto ristabilire una situazione di parità. Come loro scelgono di avere la fiamma migliore, noi possiamo avere il diritto di rubarla" rispose Iemitsu. Finì di bere la sua birra e premette la lattina contro il petto, piegando l’alluminio con uno scricchiolio.

< Inoltre le sto rubando da ‘mia moglie’. Mai sentito parlare di divisioni di beni? > si chiese. Gettò la lattina a terra e riprese il piccone.

“Io so solo che Tsuyoshi non se lo merita. Sarà anche un tipo inaffidabile, ma penso che questa cosa possa danneggiarlo.

Perché non cambi semplicemente il DNA anche a lui?” domandò Reborn.

“Gli sto facendo vedere che, se non la smette di rifiutare quello che gli do o non inizia a combattere per quello che vuole, finirà per perderlo” rispose Iemitsu, distruggendo una roccia col piccone.

“Lui combatte per il suo sushi” brontolò Roberto.

< Non mi piace il modo in cui sta finendo il nipote di Settimo > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“A proposito. Lo frequenti così tanto solo per il sushi? Lo so che il viso di Tsuyoshi è quello dell’amore per volti” insinuò Sawada, raddrizzandosi il copricapo di plastica giallo. La luce su di esso era spenta.

“A me piacciono solo le donne. Ti devo ricordare che ho avuto anche il figlio con una delle mie amanti?

Se proprio dovessi pensare a qualcuno, sarebbe la mia perduta Luce, la regina di noi Arcobaleno” ringhiò Reborn.

“ _Uh._ Ed io che sapevo ti piacesse Skull” lo derise Sawada.

“Si tratta solo del mio valletto” borbottò Reborn, arrossendo.

“Il Punitore? Quello che i Carcassa chiamano ‘re’?” insinuò Sawada.

“De-devo andare da Shamal”. Chiuse il discorso Roberto. Balzò giù dalla sua spalla e corse via, il viso coperto dal cappello a falde larghe.

< Ci siamo entrambi smarriti Roberto, ma cosa possiamo fare? Nessuno può salvare chi è follemente causa del suo male e riesce solo a danneggiare chi vorrebbe amare > si chiese Sawada, scuotendo il capo, sospirando.

 

 


	7. Cap.7 L’occhio di Atlantide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Tzumz7I9Bs.  
> Scritto per ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di ‘Il giardino di EFP’.  
> Prompt di P.A.V.: ombrelli colorati durante una tempesta.

Cap.7 L’occhio di Atlantide

 

_Perché so che questo amore sembra reale_

_Ma non so come sentirmi._

 

 

 

Tsuyoshi scivolò fuori dal dojo di legno e si mise a camminare sotto la luna. Sospirò, allacciandosi i capelli in una coda di cavallo.

< Mi manca mia madre, alle volte. Però lei mi odiava > pensò, mordicchiandosi un labbro. Si mise a correre, lasciando che il vento gli sferzasse il viso, notò che un teletrasportatore era acceso, lo raggiunse e vide che emanava una fiamma azzurra. Socchiuse gli occhi e balzò all’interno, si acquatto a terra, la pioggia gli sferzò il viso, si abbatteva scrosciante.

La sabbia era umida e il mare si abbatteva rumorosamente sulla battigia.

Tsuyoshi si nascose dietro una roccia, l’odore salmastro gli punse le narici. Notò che davanti a lui c’era una serie di uomini, che stavano ritti in piedi, nella tempesta, ognuno di loro aveva un ombrello di un colore diverso.

< Cosa stanno combinando? > si chiese Tsuyoshi.

Iemitsu stringeva un ombrello giallo intenso, con il manico violetto. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide Ottavio, che era legato ai piedi del gruppetto, tossiva rumorosamente per colpa della pioggia.

Ottavio incassò il capo tra le spalle, i lunghi capelli castani gli ricaddero davanti al viso.

Uno del gruppo sollevò un occhio in ceramica, sporco di sangue, su cui erano incisi dei simboli.

< Quella è lingua atlantidese > pensò Tsuyoshi. L’acqua gli scivolava sotto la giacca del kimono e i suoi vestiti gli ricadevano pesanti sul corpo. Si nascose sotto la sabbia, udendo dei tonfi e un rumoroso ronzio. Sgranò gli occhi, vedendo giungere in mezzo al gruppo di uomini, per fermarsi di fianco a Ottavio, Gola Mosca.

“I fiori raccolti ti conducano lontano da te stesso, che una nuova maschera cali su entrambi.

Scorrono le lacrime nella diciannovesima notte, quella dimenticata.

Risorgete nel corpo ricevuto nel progetto floreale dei due mondi”. Iniziarono a recitare gli uomini radunati, mentre l’occhio iniziava a brillare.

Tsuyoshi s’irrigidì, mentre Gola Mosca e Ottavio iniziavano a volare, venendo circondati da un cerchio di luce.

Gola Mosca iniziò a dimenarsi, cercando di mugolare. Il corpo di Ottavio s’irrigidì, mentre iniziava ad emanare un sordo ronzio.

“Alla settima celebrazione, il possessore dell’unico cuore si scambia con colui che è figlio dei dieci pezzi.

Dal vaso rotto, una nuova vita. Nella notte che avete accolto, lui sarà in te e tu sarai in lui”. Finirono di recitare.

Il corpo di Ottavio si mise ritto in piedi, un viso folle a deformargli il viso, le braccia piegate con i gomiti in fuori e le dita rivolte verso il viso.

Gola Mosca cadde in ginocchio e fece un verso simile a un urlo prolungato e meccanico.

La pioggia si fece meno forte, ma l’ululato del vento continuava e dei fulmini si abbatterono sul mare.

< Non so bene cosa dovrei pensare o come dovrei sentirmi > pensò Tsuyoshi. Tornò indietro, sempre a gattoni, strisciando nella sabbia densa e bagnata, e balzò oltre la barriera blu.


	8. Cap.8 Sotto la pioggia battente

Cap.8 Sotto la pioggia battente

 

_Ci diciamo addio sotto la pioggia battente_

_Ed io cado a pezzi mentre tu vai via._

 

Tsuyoshi correva sotto la pioggia battente, la spada in una mano, il kimono blu gli ricadeva pesante addosso e il vento gli sferzava il viso.

Evitava i colpi dei diversi Varia che si trovava di fronte. Alcuni di loro venivano spazzati via dal vento dovuto alla tromba d’aria, i sandali di legno di Tsuyoshi rimanevano ben piantati a terra. Altri venivano mutilati dalla spada del giovane, che continuava a correre.

“Sei un traditore!” gridò uno degli sconfitti, tenendosi la ferita sanguinante al viso, lì dove il suo occhio era diventato cieco.

“Non sarai mai più il suo capitano dei Varia!” sbraitò un altro. Aveva perso gamba e braccio nello scontro.

< Non posso permettervi di eliminare il suo guardiano prediletto, la sua nuvola. Hibari non è solo un mio carissimo amico, ma è anche qualcuno di cui ha bisogno ‘lui’! Chiamatemi pure traditore, ma non crederò mai che l’ordine di ucciderlo sia venuto da Manuel > pensò.

Si protesse con il braccio e alzò una barriera di terra, mentre dei frammenti di vetro cercavano di colpirlo in faccia. Balzò e ricominciò a correre, sotto la luce della luna i suoi capelli divenne corti e neri. Il suo corpo crebbe, il kimono blu con il nome Lee intessuto all’interno divenne da largo a stretto. La sua pelle divenne più abbronzata, il viso squadrato.

Tsukoshi, in lontananza, divenne rosso di capelli e, mentre il suo corpo cambiava, si nascose nell’ombra.

< Prenderò il tuo aspetto, ora che sarai il ricercato e maledetto dei Vongola. In questa triste notte divieni il ‘distruttore dei Vongola’, giovane ‘Re rosso’ > pensò.

Tsuyoshi vedeva a fatica, il suo corpo rabbrividiva solcato dalle gocce di pioggia. Si arrestò, raggiungendo il suo maestro, ai suoi piedi c’era un giovane incosciente. I capelli lunghi e mori venivano dimenati dal vento furioso e indossava un kimono gemello a quello del Vongola.

“Maestro!” gridò Tsuyoshi.

Tyl si voltò lentamente.

“Non dirmi che ti sei finalmente deciso a uccidermi nel momento sbagliato. Diventerai Capitano proprio nella notte in cui verrai chiamato traditore” disse.

Iemitsu tentò di raggiungerli, vide che dall’acqua scivolavano fuori degli Atlantidesi.

< Ne stanno approfittando per rapire chi pensano sia più utile ai Vongola. Ogni occasione è buona per celare le sparizioni dovute al loro operato > pensò.

“Lui è mio amico! Non ti permetterò di fargli del male, maestro, ma se pensate che vi ucciderò così… vi sbagliate!” gridò Tsuyoshi.

Iemitsu sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Tsuyoshi attaccare.

“Ha creato una nuova forma dello Shigure Soen!” gridò.

Vide Tsuyoshi scappare con Lee, ancora incosciente, in spalla.  Tyl era a terra, privo di un braccio, svenuto nel suo stesso sangue.

< Te ne stai andando, abbandonando tutto e tutti. Dicendo implicitamente addio anche a me.

 Io cado a pezzi, mentre vai via, perché so che da adesso ti sei maledetto.

Avresti potuto avere tutto e ti stai dannando.

Ora corri da Manuel, proprio da lui che ti ha tradito > pensò Iemitsu. Cadde in ginocchio, mentre il vento trascinava un muro di legno sopra di lui, portandolo via.


	9. Cap.9 Ripudiato

Cap.9 Ripudiato

_ Resta, resta! _

“Cosa vuol dire che Levi per te non è tuo figlio? Mi avevi promesso che lo avremmo cresciuto insieme!” sbraitò Tsuyoshi.

< Da quando sono tornato con Lee non mi hai mai ringraziato. Non hai fatto che commiserarmi, mi tratti con una dolcezza stomachevole.

Non so se mi fa più male questo o sapere che la ‘mia’ guardiana dell’isola si è sposata Tsukoshi. Il mio corpo va bene solo quando non sono più ‘io’ a manovrarlo? Fatemi capire! > pensò. Sentì una fitta al cuore, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e le iridi more liquide.

Manuel sospirò, massaggiandosi la testa, aveva le gote arrossate.

“Ha ragione Yuki a sentirsi in imbarazzo. Insomma, hanno quasi la stessa età. Non puoi crescere un coetaneo” disse. Aveva un tono carezzevole.

“Tu mi hai cresciuto, Manuel” gemette Tsuyoshi.

< Ora vuoi ripudiare anche questo?! Se mi consideri un traditore per non aver ucciso un nostro amico, dimmelo in faccia!

Guardati! Per realizzare il tuo sogno di fare grande questa famiglia, hai perso i tuoi guardiani per strada. Questa casa è piena di oro e di falsità, ti sei fatto trasformare in una statua d’oro gelida e lontana! > pensò. Il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare.

“Ed è proprio per questo che ti ho spedito in Giappone. Certo, anche per proteggerti dalla guerra” ribatté Manuel. Questa volta con tono più sbrigativo.

< Tutto questo perché preferisci tua moglie, vero? Mi hai mandato via perché la volevi per te > pensò Tsuyoshi.

_ Madama Rossa impallidì vedendo Manuel danzare con Yuki. I lunghi capelli castani della giovane ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso ogni volta che Manuel la faceva volteggiare. _

_ Il gigante stava piegato in avanti, le labbra curvate in un sorriso e i suoi occhi brillavano guardando la giovane. _

_ “Si vede che stanno per sposarsi. Sono davvero una coppia stupenda, non trovi?” chiese Iemitsu alla Madama Rossa. _

_ Tsuyoshi nascose il viso dietro il ventaglio. _

_ “Sì, proprio stupendi” mormorò. _

_ Danilo Scoglio, Leviathan e Ubbirow fissavano la madama in rosso, sospirando rumorosamente. _

_ “Ti amo” disse Manuel e Yuki gli accarezzò il viso. _

_ Tsuyoshi si alzò in piedi. _

_ “Scusate, penso che andrò” disse, allontanandosi. _

_ “Ti amo anche io” sussurrò Yuki. _

_ “Il boss non fa altro che danzare con Yuki. Quei due sembrano una favola” si lamentò Linda. Incrociò le braccia sotto il petto prosperoso, mentre degli ombrelli neri le vorticavano sulla testa, emanando fulminelli verdi. _

_ “Il boss ha atteggiamenti meccanici. È come se la sua felicità fosse finta e il suo cuore vuoto” penso Lavanda. _

__

“Me ne vado” ringhiò.

“Fa pure. Io ho una festa a cui partecipare” rispose Manuel.

“Questo vuol dire che mi stai ripudiando come Capitano dei Varia?!” gridò Tsuyoshi, il viso pallido stravolto dall’ira.

“Sì. Prendi le tue cose e vattene, vivi la tua vita come meglio desideri da oggi” disse Manuel.

Tsuyoshi guardò il gigante uscire dalla porta e cadde carponi.

“Resta, ti prego resta, con me” gemette piano. Iniziò a recitare una litania in latino, piegandosi in due.

Leviathan si affacciò dal corridoio nella stanza, Iemitsu gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Il mondo è un posto davvero terribile e mostruoso” sussurrò.

“Lo dice anche m… Tsuyoshi-sama” esalò Levi.

< Tutto questo è stata colpa mia > pensò. 

Dal piano di sotto iniziò a venire della musica, un alto vociare e degli scoppi di risa.

Iemitsu guardò le lacrime rigare il viso di Tsuyoshi.

< Perché vuoi che quel manipolatore resti con te? Lasciami stare al tuo fianco, io mi occuperò di te > pensò.


	10. Cap.10 Costretto a scacciarti

Cap.10 Costretto a scacciarti

 

_Perché per tutta la mia vita mi sono sentito così._

 

Tsuyoshi sfiorò il tavolo con la punta della lama, segnandolo, e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

“Cosa vuol dire che ti sei risposato?” chiese gelido.

< Ogni tanto, con estrema fatica, riesco a ottenere il mio corpo. O almeno a creare un paravento di fiamme della terra per sembrare di averlo ancora.

Le mie fiamme si stanno prosciugando, ho quasi perso il mio cielo. Io, il giovane Vongola, mi ritrovo a sentire quel soprannome dato a te, che sei un Sawada.

Non so come stai facendo ad avere le ‘mie’ fiamme, ma troverò un giorno il modo per riaverle.

Anche se… ora che non sono più il Capitano dei Varia di Vongola Nono, che vivo nel disonore in Giappone, ne vale la pena?

In fondo, se tutto andrà bene, realizzerò il mio sogno di aprire un negozio di sushi. M’importa davvero così tanto del resto, ora che la mia vita sembra sul punto di crollare? > s’interrogò.

“Sei geloso?” domandò l’uomo davanti a lui, passandosi la mano tra i riccioli rossi.

< Oh, in realtà l’ho sposata prima di te, Yuki. Però non penso che né lei, né il principe, verranno a dirti la verità.

Se mai mi sposassi ancora veramente sarebbe solo Reborn > pensò Iemitsu. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. < Fa così impressione quando entrambi abbiamo i nostri corpi. Nonostante la situazione sia così tragica, in questi momenti mi sento più legato a te. Se solo potessi tenerti con me, qui… Se solo fossi anche tu forte, insieme potremmo farcela >.

“Sono il Nono boss dei Simon. Non puoi prenderti il mio posto” ringhiò Tsuyoshi.

“Oh, ma ufficialmente adesso sono io. Primo Simon mi ha sostituito a te. Oh, e tra l’altro, ho già trovato una regina per rimpiazzarti, mi dispiace. Si tratta proprio della mia nuova sposa” rispose Sawada.

< In fondo, è andata così anche per il ‘mio’ Timoteo e il vero Nono. La mia bambola ha finalmente spazzato via quell’odioso di tuo fratello, che a furia di farsi possedere e manovrare, ti separava da me > si disse.

< Una volta almeno la chiave di questo regno apparteneva a me. Ora mi vuoi tuo, senza niente in cambio > pensò Tsuyoshi, lanciò il pugnale e ferì la guancia di Sawada.

< Ho provato dandoti tutto, ora ti convincerò togliendoti ogni cosa. In questo modo ti rafforzerò e ingannerò il principe, che mi costringe a ferirti come tutti gli altri > rifletté Iemitsu, detergendosi la guancia con le dita, sentendo il sangue caldo al tatto.

< Per tutta la vita mi sono sentito esattamente così, un fallito che tutti possono solo scacciare. Non so cosa fare, dove andare, ora che Manuel è morto.

Ho solo voglia di bere > si disse Tsuyoshi, ingoiando un gemito.

“Meglio così! Ho sempre odiato questa maledetta isola.

Anzi, scommetto che questo _postaccio_ finirà male prima o poi” sibilò.

< Mi auguro proprio di no, perché un giorno, vivremo insieme qui. Chiuderemo fuori il mondo maligno che entrambi odiamo e costruiremo qualcosa di nuovo, con i ‘nostri’ figli > pensò Iemitsu.

“Ricordati che non potrai sfuggire ugualmente alle incombenze che ci si aspetta da te. Non vorrai certo far finire in malo modo la dinastia dei Simon” gli ricordò con tono gelido.

Guardò Tsuyoshi varcare la porta e andarsene.

“Ne parleremo quando sarò tornato dal battesimo!” si udì in lontananza.

 


	11. Cap.11 Dopo la morte di Manuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo anche: Nightcore - Zombie (Rock Version) || Lyrics「Bad Wolves」https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nk1dsHFOEy8.

Cap.11 Dopo la morte di Manuel

_Ma non sono mai riuscito a trovare le parole per dirti_

_Resta, resta!_

 

“Si è lanciato dalla Scogliera per salvare me… è morto” biascicò Tsuyoshi. Era seduto sul letto accanto alla finestra, la luce del sole filtrava attraverso le mura del palazzo dei Simon.

< Non ho mai trovato le parole per dirgli di restare con me > pensò. Trattenne le lacrime.

< In realtà Manuel è vivo ed è al castello. Sempre più spesso i ricordi di Tsuyoshi sono deformati. Tra falsi, incantesimi del principe e doll che sto creando io, gli stanno facendo perdere contatto con la realtà.

Inoltre ai furti di fiamme si stanno sommando quelli di memoria. Lo stanno completamente svuotando.

Presto sarà perfettamente come una delle mie bambole…

Dovrei esserne contento, ma non lo sono. Se solo la smettesse di voler tornare al mondo, rimanesse al sicuro nella mia stanza > pensò Iemitsu, sedendosi sul bordo del letto.

“Se non ti avessi ripescato dal fiume saresti morto annegato. Sei stato incosciente preda della febbre alta per giorni” disse.

“Il suo ultimo ordine è stato di non metterti in pericolo. Quindi non preoccuparti, non morirò, non lo farò” disse Tsuyoshi. Fu scosso da brividi e si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo, il suo viso era segnato da profonde rughe e i suoi occhi cerchiati da occhiaie.

< Questo corpo non è il mio. Per la mia protezione Tsukoshi si rifiuta di ridarmelo.

Ho perso i miei amici, il mio essere un Varia, la mia vita ed ora anche Manuel.

Non sono vivo, sono uno zombie! > pensò. Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo e nascose il viso tra le mani. “Datemi da bere! Voglio bere” piagnucolò, dimenando i piedi. Lasciò cadere la coperta per terra e boccheggiò, ansante.

“Ho delle birre, ma non sei ancora in condizioni” disse Iemitsu. Gli mise una ciocca di capelli mori dietro l’orecchio. < Con qualsiasi aspetto, io ti amerò sempre, ti riconoscerò. Non ci sarà vita in cui non mi muterò pur di restarti accanto > pensò.

“Non posso restare in questa dannatissima isola, ti ricordo. Se il tuo maledetto principe se ne accorge…”. Iniziò a dire Tsuyoshi.

“Hibari ha ottenuto un piccolo distretto del Giappone, chiamato Namimori e ora si sta allargando a quello vicino: Kokuyo. Ti ho comprato una casetta lì, potrai trasferirti e lavorare lì. Se ti comporterai bene, potresti addirittura racimolare i soldi per aprire il negozio. Quella casa te lo permetterebbe.

Sono convinto che con le ‘giuste leve’, Lee non potrà rifiutartelo” lo incoraggiò Iemitsu.

< Ho ucciso così tante volte in nome suo. Ho strappato madri e padri ai loro figli, ho utilizzato quei bambini per arrivare ai miei obbiettivi.

Ho ingoiato il rospo quando li vedevo venduti o uccisi. Quelle teste d’infanti mi ‘penzolano’ davanti, lentamente, nella notte, quando chiudo gli occhi e tento inutilmente di dormire > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“Aprire il mio negozio… Un rifugio per i reietti…” sussurrò.

< Tu non sai quanto mi fa star male questo silenzio, è violento. Cos’altro di ciò che farò fraintenderai questa volta? Quando ancora sbaglierò con te che sei umano, io che sono solo un giocattolaio?

Aiutate questo burattinaio a salvare il suo amore, v’imploro > si disse Iemitsu.

“Ci sono centri per curare chi ha qualche disagio psicologico? Tipo tentare di uccidersi per la mancanza del proprio Boss? Voglio aprire il mio negozio, ma evitare di tagliarmi le vene in pubblico” disse Tsuyoshi. Cercò di utilizzare un tono ironico, ma la voce gli tremò.

< La guerra che ho vissuto da bambino, quella che ci ha devastato da ragazzi, quella per cui il Nono vuole la pace, risuona nella mia testa.

Sì, lì stanno ancora combattendo, con i carri armati e le loro bombe. Gli Americani invasori con le loro pistole e le loro denotazioni.

Nella mia testa, le vittime stanno ancora piangendo. Ho ucciso per evitare che succedesse ancora, ma così sono diventato io il marcio della mia famiglia, di questo mondo >.

“Sì, ce n’è uno proprio lì vicino, il migliore del Giappone. Sei fortunato” lo tranquillizzò Iemitsu.

< Potrei finalmente liberarmi la testa. Non ci saranno le urla strazianti di madri a cui stanno uccidendo i figli, la violenza non prenderà più il sopravvento del mio cuore.

Non si ripeterà più il vecchio tema delle bombe, delle pistole e dei combattimenti nella mia testa.

In fondo Manuel avrebbe voluto vedermi star bene > si disse Tsuyoshi.

“Accetto. Ora prendi da bere, così festeggiamo” propose.

“Come sempre, hai vinto tu” esalò Iemitsu, rialzandosi dal letto. “Però avrei preferito portarti un brodo caldo” borbottò, grattandosi il petto sotto la maglia sgualcita.

“Mi chiedo se questo zombie che non ha saputo dirti ‘resta’, fratello mio, potrà avere un’altra vita” bisbigliò Tsuyoshi.

 


	12. Cap.12 Nana

Cap.12 Nana

 

_Va bene, va tutto bene._

 

Iemitsu camminò sulla punta dei piedi e raggiunse l’angolo della stanza, in cui era abbandonata una doll, aveva gli arti abbandonati e i lunghi capelli castani le ricadevano lungo le spalle. Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e le prese la mano nella propria, sporcandosi della polvere che si era posata in giro e aveva ricoperto il pavimento di almeno due dita.

“Tu eri di Ottavio, vero?” chiese, cercando di avere il tono più gentile e rassicurante possibile.

La doll batté lentamente le palpebre, una era rimasta bloccata a metà, non riusciva ad articolare le parole e aveva le labbra che si muovevano freneticamente.

“Tranquilla, mi occupo io di te” la rassicurò Iemitsu. Guardò il corpo ignudo della giovane e arrossì, avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare. Le chiuse gli occhi e le palpebre si riattivarono correttamente.

< È davvero molto bella > pensò Iemitsu. Chiuse le gambe della giovane e si tolse il grembiule che indossava, mettendolo alla vita della giovane.

“Sono un fanatico di questi cosi, penso che impediscano anche agli imbranati come me di macchiarsi” disse.

< Riesco ad essere più gentile con i ‘giocattoli’ che con le persone > pensò. Aprì uno sportellino sul collo della giovane ed iniziò a sistemare dei fili.

“Io mi chiamo Nana” biascicò la giovane con voce meccanica.

“Giusto, Ottavio chiamava le sue creazioni con i numeri. Ti è andata bene, le sue armi da guerra le chiama Gola Mosca più un numero” spiegò Iemitsu.

“ _Oniichan_ era dolce con me” sussurrò Nana.

Iemitsu sentì la gola secca e le sue labbra divennero bollenti.

“Sei tipo un sogno di loli” esalò.

Nana gli sorrise.

“Io sono la controparte di Yuki, è come se fossimo marito e moglie” disse, mentre la sua voce diveniva squillante e femminile.

“Uh, allora alla fine ho fatto un affare” ammise Iemitsu.

< Per la prima volta sono felice di aver sposato quella pazza. Beh, Reborn ringrazierà. Ora non potrò più sposarlo come secondo matrimonio, perché non ho intenzione di rinunciare né a lei, né a Tsuyoshi > pensò. “Ti porto a casa con me” disse.

< Il Gola Mosca in cui si è trasformato Ottavio è stato portato via con la forza, immaginavo che avrebbero abbandonato tutte le sue creazioni qui. Non importa, le prenderò con me e le salverò io.

Altrimenti potrebbe reclamarle Yuki e le non sa trattarle le sue creazioni. Non che sappia fare un buon lavoro già dall’origine, i lavori del 1400 sono migliori dei suoi. Le sue doll si vede che sono pupazzi a molla, come quelli che ha messo intorno a casa mia per controllarmi. Posso spegnerle a distanza, povera sciocca > pensò.

“Quindi ti vado bene come moglie?” chiese Nana, battendo rumorosamente le palpebre.

“Non potrei desiderare di meglio. Vedrai, ti farò vivere una vita romanticissima” promise Iemitsu.

Nana fece una risata cristallina, coperta ogni tanto da suoni stridenti come di vetri rotti.

< Ti aggiusterò io, vedrai. Ti renderò la moglie che tutti vorrebbero e ti farò felice > pensò Iemitsu.

 


	13. Cap.13 Federico

Cap.13 Federico

_Da quando sei arrivata._

 

“Fatemi capire bene. Avete rapito un bambino di un anno per renderlo il mio collaboratore? Oh, e l’avete reso Atlantidese per non farlo scappare” disse Iemitsu. Il suo tono era leggermente ironico e aveva alzato un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

Yuki fece una risatina gelida e si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.

“Federico di suo padre Manuel ha solo l’aspetto” disse. Batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere. “Vieni, devi vedere il suo ‘progetto’” sussurrò.

Iemitsu schioccò la lingua sul palato e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, scuotendo il capo.

“Il progetto di un bambino di un anno?” borbottò. Seguì Yuki lungo il corridoio, fasci di luce e fulmini rischiavano l’ambiente buio, scricchiolando. Oltre le finestre si vedevano gli alti palazzi futuristici di Atlantide.

Yuki schiuse la porta e Iemitsu s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi.

Un bambino dai grandi occhi color fiordaliso e i lunghi capelli biondi era intento a digitare sui tasti di una piccola tastiera. Indossava un pigiamino verde-acqua a pezzo unico e dimenava i piedini.

Davanti a lui c’erano due neonati, la femminuccia non aveva una gamba e si vedevano degli ingranaggi, il maschietto aveva uno squarcio nel petto sporco di sangue.

“Sono due doll? Ha creato davvero due doll?” esalò Iemitsu.

Il piccolo alzò il capo e lo salutò dimenando la manina, muovendo le dita paffutelle.

Iemitsu raggiunse i due neonati, prese il maschietto e lo guardò negli occhi grigio fumo, il piccolo aveva una ciocca argentea che gli divideva a metà il viso.

“Gli ultimi figli di Skull. Questa volta abbiamo dovuto ucciderli, perché uno dei due aveva la luce. Sarebbero potuti essere dei veri eredi per la dinastia dei Borbone.

Però il ‘piccolo’ li ha voluti come giocattoli” spiegò Yuki.

“Etennal…” disse Federico.

< Non è un hitman, quindi la sua innata genialità dev’essere frutto di altro. Aspetta, un erede con la luce… la rosellina di cristallo di Skull. Manuel sogna rose che crede di ghiaccio da quando sta per arrivare il suo ultimo erede: Luigi. Si dice che sarà la sua perla.

Quindi questo potrebbe essere ciò che la futura perla dei Vongola desidera. Qualcosa mi dice che questo bambino è così geniale perché è destinato ad essere un futuro capitano dei Varia > pensò Iemitsu.

“Aiuterò il suo progetto. Come ha detto che si chiama?” domandò.

“Eternal, il progetto Eternal” rispose Yuki. Si ticchettò le dita sulle labbra e ridacchiò.

“In cambio però voglio poter crescere il maschietto come se fosse Tsuyoshi” impose Sawada.

“Oh, se non puoi avere l’originale, ti farai una doll. In fondo Tsuyoshi ti diceva sempre di attuare questa soluzione” soffiò Yuki.

< No, sarà come se fosse nostro figlio. In fondo, sarà il bene prezioso della perla del suo boss, mi ringrazierà di averlo trattato bene > pensò Iemitsu.

Federico gattonò fino alla femminuccia e la prese in braccio, porgendogliela.

Iemitsu sentì un rivolo di sudore colargli lungo il viso, prendendo entrambi i piccoli in braccio.

< Mi serve qualcuno che mi dica come diamine si tengono dei mocciosi in braccio > pensò.

“Ben arrivati nella mia vita, progetto Eternal e nuovo ‘Programmatore’” disse, sforzandosi per ottenere un tono gioviale.

 


	14. Cap.14 Lo spettacolo delle doll

Cap.14 Lo spettacolo delle doll

 

_E prima di te._

 

“Amo questo nuovo laboratorio. Venezia, poi, è stupenda in questa stagione” disse Iemitsu. Si affacciò dalla balaustra, il ticchettio dell’immenso orologio conficcato nella parete risuonava per tutto il salone, ad ognuno di essi, le doll sul pavimento si muovevano meccanicamente.

“Ricordati che il principe vuole che utilizzi queste doll per dare spettacolo” disse Yuki al suo fianco con voce gelida.

Iemitsu annuì lentamente.

“Per questo oggi ho attivato il grande orologio. Lo stanno già dando, quando si alzerà il sipario, vedranno che ognuna di essa compie sempre le stesse azioni volute e aggraziate andando a tempo” sussurrò.

“Ti ricordo che dovranno anche andare a letto insieme” sibilò Yuki.

Iemitsu strinse così tanto la balaustra da farsi sbiancare le nocche.

“Lo faranno, ma continuo a pensare che sarebbero bastati dei casti baci. Sono abbastanza poetiche così” disse gelido.

< Sono tutti fratellastri e sorellastre Vongola, nella loro famiglia è normale. Devi rimanere calmo.

In fondo, mettendo su questa sceneggiata, hai impedito che venissero comprati e violentati da chissà chi. Anche se non so quanto durerà, ho potuto salvare ‘tutti’ i figli di Skull. Addirittura Basilicum, ho potuto tenerlo come allievo e non dovrà essere trattato come Doll, in vista del fatto che era stato Quinto Vongola.

Pierre sarà felice di quello che sono riuscito a ottenere per lui, bambino mio > pensò.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese Yuki, accarezzandogli la testa.

“Sì, moglie mia. Ho scoperto oggi che la gemella di Federico è stata mandata in Spagna. Non dovresti dividere i tuoi figli” cambiò discorso Sawada.

“Mia figlia sarà felice, la farò crescere come una vera regina” sibilò Yuki.

< Ogni giorno, sempre di più, anche più della sorella gemella Anya, il piccolo Pierre sembra una regina. Come può un maschietto sembrare una sovrana più di me? L’invidia mi rode. Oh, ma insegnerò a mia figlia ad essere migliore di quella sciocca e stupida doll.

Da quando ha scoperto che ho creato una porta che teletrasporta alla culla di Luigi, cerca sempre di raggiungerlo. Farnetica di renderlo il suo re. Sciocco! L’unico re sarà il mio Federico, per nascita l’unica perla che Manuel potrà mai volere. Soprattutto adesso che ho reso anche lui un Atlantidese agli ordini miei e del mio adorato principe > pensò.

“Devo andare. Iasu ha di nuovo perso il fazzoletto” disse Iemitsu. Accorse alle scale, inciampò e si fece la rampa rotolando e urlando.

Yuki se ne andò scuotendo la testa, Sawada si rimise in piedi e fece una fragorosa risata, grattandosi la guancia sporca. Raggiunse Iasu e si piegò in avanti, il bambino si guardava intorno smarrito.

“Dove lo hai visto, l’ultima volta, piccolo mio?” domandò Iemitsu.

Iasu alzò lo sguardo.

“Non lo so” gemette.

Iemitsu gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Dobbiamo trovarlo prima dello spettacolo, dobbiamo sbrigarci” sussurrò.

< Questi bambini mi hanno ridato un motivo di vita. Devo ringraziare te, Eternal, ora ho piani e progetti miei, prima di te non avrei mai creduto di poter essere sereno > pensò.


	15. Cap.15 Pierre e Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo anche: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ox0JDwRQjtE; Nightcore - Shatter Me.

Cap.15 Pierre e Anya

 

_Non avevo alcun posto in cui correre._

 

Pierre alzò le braccia e chiuse gli occhi, girando su se stesso, muovendo i delicati piedi. Balzò e fece tre piroette in aria, facendo ondeggiare la frangetta argentea che gli copriva metà del viso, facendo in modo che i suoi occhi non si vedessero.

La sua gemella danzava accanto a lui, facendo gli stessi movimenti all’unisono, aveva la medesima frangetta, ma i suoi capelli argentei le arrivavano fino a sopra i glutei.

La melodia risuonava nella stanza e la luce delle stelle filtrava dalla finestra.

< Il mio cuore meccanico è così stanco. Batte, ma non sa quando potrà incontrarti, mio re > pensò Pierre.

Iemitsu fece ripartire la musica che era finita, guardando i due bambini danzare.

< Sono tutti speciali, ma loro… sembrano avere qualcosa di regale. Tutti i gemelli si completano, ma loro fanno fluire grazia e regalità da uno all’altro. Sono due vere ‘principesse’… va da sé che il piccolo Luigi, appena nato, è il loro principe. A dimostrazione il fatto che ha cristallizzato con la luce l’intero palazzo dei Vongola, tramutandolo in una rosa di cristallo. Yuki sta ancora tentando di farlo tornare normale > pensò.

< La notte sogno il mio sovrano, lui ha fatto brillare una luce e so che la utilizzerà per congelare la paura in me. Mi farà sentire viva > pensò Anya.

Il ticchettio di un orologio risuonava piano, coperto dal suono della musica, ma ricordava il tintinnio di due bicchieri.

< Stordito, mi sento frantumato. Giro all’infinito, non voglio dare spettacolo per qualcuno che non è il mio amore predestinato > pensò Pierre.

< Nonostante io abbia mio fratello e lui me, ci sentiamo così soli. Siamo magneti e molle che bruciano in spirali sconosciute. Vieni a prenderci, nostro imperatore > pregò Anya.

< Sembrano dei burattini che si sono staccati dai loro fili, ma continuano a ballare. Una favola di gran lunga più bella di quella di Pinocchio, però > si disse Iemitsu.

“Ragazzi, vi ricordo che dovete smetterla di scappare. Se continuerete così, quando tornerete, non avrete più un posto in cui stare. Finirete per farvi vendere, o peggio, non vi faranno più venire sulla terra ferma e vi segregheranno ad Atlantide” li rimproverò, mentre la musica cessava.

“Vooooi!” gridò Pierre.

“Altriii!” strillò Anya.

“Non ci facevano vedere il nostro re!” strepitarono insieme.

Iemitsu gemette e si premette le mani sulle orecchie.

“Io non vi ho cresciuto così indisponenti! Vi farò vedere Luigi quando sarà un po’ più grandicello” disse.

< Anche perché adesso che Levi e Ricky lo hanno portato via dal palazzo, per salvarlo dalle mire di Yuki, dovrà rimanere nascosto. Michela lo ha già sostituito con suo figlio per dargli una nuova identità di copertura.

Un giorno, quando sarà cresciuto e sarà diventato re, lo userò come ‘cavallo di Troia’ per distruggere Agarta > pensò. Piegò di lato il cappello che indossava e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Ora finiamo di provare, così vi riporto a casa. I vostri fratelloni e le vostre sorellone saranno in pensiero” disse.

“ _Sensei_ , è vero che presto avremo…”. Iniziò Pierre.

“… un altro fratellino?” chiese Anya.

“Sì, si chiama Kikyo” rispose Iemitsu.

< Fingerò di renderlo una doll, ma questa volta gl’impedirò di uccidere l’ennesimo figlio di Skull. Lo renderò solo un po’ più cyborg, qualche potenziamento qui e là > pensò.

 

 


	16. Cap.16 Shamal

Cap.16 Shamal

_ Niente a cui aggrapparmi. _

Iemitsu si appoggiò al muro e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Ti ho giudicato male, sai?” domandò, sorseggiando una lattina di birra.

Shamal era intento a far uscire delle zanzare dalla sua box arma, scrollò le spalle e li controllò.

“Anche tu quel giorno hai tradito i Vongola. Lottavamo per lo stesso ideale: i guardiani liberi. Tu sei un sole, io un fulmine, non avremmo avuto vita facile altrimenti.

Ho visto mio padre morire giorno per giorno, l’ho visto scacciare da Ottava per le sue paranoie. Lui era il vero sole fedele di Settimo e questo è stato il ben servito” sussurrò. Dalla tasca gli spuntava un giornaletto che ritraeva una donnina nuda.

Iemitsu lo indicò con un sigaro.

“Ancora a negare che ti piaccia Tsuyoshi? Io almeno l’ho accettato” disse.

“Tsuyoshi-sama resterà sempre il mio Capitano ed io il suo Vice-Capitano. Come resterà il centro di entrambi e di Reborn… ma mi piacciono le donne” borbottò Shamal. I capelli gli ricaddero davanti al viso, arricciandosi come tentacoli mori.

“Avresti dovuto ammettere a lui la tua fedeltà, come avresti dovuto dire a Lavanda che l’amavi. Sei una silenziosa invidia esattamente come il piccolo Leviathan” ribatté Iemitsu.

< Crescere Hayato è l’unico modo per non pensare che il mio fratellastro Danilo mi ha portato via la mia adorata Lavanda. 

In fondo sono come un naufrago che sta annegando che non trova nient’altro a cui aggrapparsi > pensò Shamal, afferrando il sigaro che Iemitsu gli porgeva.

“Ti devo ringraziare per esserti occupato di Reborn dopo che è diventato arcobaleno” lo ringrazio Iemitsu. Le sue iridi divennero liquide e un po’ di cenere, del proprio sigaro, gli era finita nella barba bionda.

“Non ce l’avrei fatta senza l’aiuto di Skull e la sua capacità di tornare adulto a comando… Inoltre sa diventare proprio una bella donna” disse Shamal.

Sawada scoppiò a ridere.

< Mio figlio Tsuna non fa altro che attirare pretendenti, è proprio come ‘sua madre’ Tsuyoshi. Mi chiedo se riuscirà a conquistare ben ‘due Scoglio’ anche lui.

In fondo è vero che lo è da parte di madre, ma comunque scorre in lui quel sangue ‘velenoso’ > pensò.


	17. Cap.17 Si parla di Xanxus

Cap.17 Si parla di Xanxus

 

_Sono quasi arrivato ad arrendermi._

 

Iemitsu spalancò la finestra della sala riunioni, che dava sul grande balcone, lasciando che la luce del sole illuminasse le innumerevoli poltroncine rosse.

In una di esse, con le dita sporche di polvere nera, stava accomodato Danilo Scoglio, intento a fumare lentamente la sua sigaretta.

Nono Cavallone, accomodato alla sua sinistra, fece una risata simile a un nitrito.

“Davvero niente male il ‘figlio del Boss’” disse.

Reborn balzò dalla spalla di Iemitsu sul davanzale della finestra.

< Il principe è decisamente il tema di dialogo che più preferisco > pensò.

Iemitsu si allontanò dall’Arcobaleno e passò di fianco al Boss dei Bovino.

Quest’ultimo stava riverso a faccia in giù, il viso caprino in gran parte coperto dai suoi folti capelli neri.

“Finalmente il dialogo del Concilio entra nel vivo” farfugliò.

"Kukukuku". La risata del Boss della famiglia Estraneo risuonò nella stanza. S’intravedevano i suoi occhi rossi in una fitta nebbia rossa. “Le famiglie già temono quel bambino. Lo chiamano trovatello, ma lo considerano un uomo pe-ri-co-lo-so” cantilenò.

Lee, in videochiamata, rabbrividì vedendo che uno dei due occhi gli facevano un occhiolino.

Reborn si calò il cappello con una mano e con l’altra sfiorò la pistola, fissando l’ombra di Dokuro.

“Prima che il principe arrivasse in questa casa, ho pensato che saremmo stati costretti ad arrenderci.

Sta mandando avanti lui tutta quanta la baracca”. S’intromise Iemitsu.

< Il mio cavallo di Troia, non sapete quanto è importante per tutto il mio vero piano. Mi ha davvero ridato un po’ di speranza > pensò.

Reborn guardò oltre la finestra, una serie di donne stavano in piedi nel terrazzo, guardando l’orizzonte.

< Sembriamo un gruppo di comari di paese, ma è troppo divertente parlare di Xanxus. Più di quanto non lo fosse sparlare di Tsuyoshi > rifletté.

“Avete sentito che solo adesso sono riusciti a riconoscere con certezza i resti di quel fornaio a cui ha dato fuoco?” li interrogò Nono Cavallone.

“Chissà chi saranno le prossime vittime. Falcia i suoi nemici con le fiamme uno dopo l’altro…”. Iniziò a raccontare Dokuro.

< Cresci Xanxus… Cresci! Nei tuoi occhi ho visto le stesse fiamme ardenti, macchiate di sangue, che caratterizzavano lo sguardo di Tsuyoshi > pensò Iemitsu.

 

 


	18. Cap.18 Il rapimento di Lussuria

Cap.18 Il rapimento di Lussuria

 

_E mi domando se sai._

 

“I russi sono un bel problema. Il loro boss sta comprando i nostri uomini” si lamentò il Nono. Era accomodato sulla sua sedia e faceva ondeggiare il pesante bastone che teneva tra le mani.

“Sono le ultime ruote del carro quelle corrompibili, ma capisco sia un bel problema” ribatté Iemitsu.

< Se la gente sapesse che quello scettro è pieno delle fiamme del cielo solo perché un tempo era il fermacapelli di Manuel perderemmo molta della presa che abbiamo sul popolo.

Si parla tanto di pace, ma stiamo fondando tutto sul terrore > rifletté.

“I Russi? Non avevamo già sostituito il loro boss con uno dei nostri?” domandò Iemitsu.

Il Nono annuì piano.

“Però gli uomini più fedeli si sono uniti al nuovo re degli elfi.

L’uomo con cui abbiamo sostituito Letterman ha deciso di fare il doppio gioco. Adesso che ha nelle mani tutte le ‘cliniche’ e la macellazione di carne ‘bovino’” rispose. Si massaggiò il mento con aria pensosa.

< Così ci ringrazia di averlo liberato dalla sua eterna schiavitù e dall’ombra della perfezione del fratello? Dannato grassone > pensò Iemitsu.

“L’unico modo per fermare uno come lui è fargli fare la figura dell’idiota. Se lo umili davanti ai suoi uomini, vedrai che lo faranno secco loro stessi. E se non lo faranno, sarà comunque in una situazione tale che comincerà a fare così tante cazzate che finirà o dietro le sbarre o in una bara. Ecco perché faremo sparire una delle cose a cui tiene di più… il figlio Erik detto Lussuria” rispose il Nono.

“Lussuria?” chiese Iemitsu. Camminò avanti e indietro sul lungo tappeto rosso che si srotolava dalla sedia lungo tutta la sala.

< Mi ricordo Erik. Era un bambino che urlava sempre Estremo. Credevo fosse morto anche lui insieme al fratello Daisy. Mi sarò sbagliato, ecco perché non hanno reso anche lui uno zombie.

Lo abbiamo privato del padre e fatto crescere con un omofobo. Probabilmente quel soprannome è lì solo per sancire che non gli piacciono le donne e non si dimostra il ‘vero uomo’ che suo zio, che si finge suo padre, vorrebbe che fosse > pensò.

“Sì. Per essere un elfo prova fin troppo i piaceri della carne… Anzi, mi hai fatto venire un’idea” proseguì il Nono.

“Mi dica” disse Iemitsu, deformando la faccia in un sorriso sciocco.

“Dì ad Iris di utilizzare le sue arti per piegarlo e trasformarlo proprio attraverso le sue debolezze.

Magari facendogli scoprire i piaceri della necrofilia che tanto guidano le sue azioni”. Concluse il Nono.

Iemitsu aggrottò la fronte.

< Queste idee… La mia doll ormai è così impregnata delle venefiche fiamme del Principe, che inizia ad avere le sue stesse idee.

Considera ogni cosa un peccato e vede il male ovunque, tranne che in se stesso >. Chinò lentamente il capo.

< Affiderò Erik anche a Verde e, se si dimostrerà competente con le doll, lo farò diventare il mio allievo. Questo è l’unico modo che ho per proteggere l’ennesima vittima di questo meccanismo.

Xanxus è ancora troppo piccolo, ma tutto sta andando come dovrebbe con lui. Non può sapere che Erik, prima dell’incidente, attendeva con ansia la sua nascita dimostrandosi già un sole fedele. Però le loro fiamme finiranno per attrarsi e quando si rincontreranno ci penserà lui a proteggere ‘Lussuria’ > pensò.

“Lo manderò nel laboratorio a Napoli e dirò a Iris di raggiungerlo” rispose.

“Iemitsu, mi domando se sai quanto Iris sia preziosa. Le tue doll un giorno saranno rimpiazzate dai suoi guerrieri, e questi ultimi verranno con il tempo fusi ai Gola Mosca dando vita alla razza perfetta per proteggere la mia pace eternamente” spiegò il Nono.

< Io mi chiedo se tu sai ancora di essere solo una doll. Oh, se potessi spegnerti. Non vedo l’ora che il principe Xanxus uccida il Principe e raggiri Agartha > pensò Iemitsu.


	19. Cap.19 Distanza nella vicinanza

Cap.19 Distanza nella vicinanza

_Cosa si prova a lasciarti andar via._

 

“Io non ti riconosco più. Ogni giorno sei sempre di meno te stesso” disse Iemitsu.            

< Ogni giorno di più mi ricordo cosa si prova a lasciarti andar via > pensò.

Tsuyoshi alzò il capo, lasciando che la pioggia battente gli sferzasse il viso.

“Forse il problema è sempre stato proprio questo. Io non sono mai stato nessuno.

Manipolato, ero in mano a chi a sua volta era una marionetta.

La mia famiglia crede tanto nell’unione e nella volontà, ma tradiscono entrambe le cose. Perciò forse è tempo che io tradisca loro.

Non mi sono mai sentito così Yamamoto, sono arrivato a comprendere le azioni di Ieyasu Vongola” disse. Piegò di lato il capo.

Iemitsu allungò una mano verso di lui, ma lo vide allontanarsi, affondando le scarpe di legno nel fango.

“Ora ho dei motivi per cui vivere. Sto sfidando le stelle” disse.

Iemitsu abbassò la mano.

< Non voglio vederti precipitare una volta toccato il cielo. Non c’è ritorno da una delusione così cocente, ti farà a pezzi, ma questa volta definitivamente > pensò, sentendo gli occhi arrossarsi.

Colonnello gli si affiancò e gli balzò sulla spalla.

“Ecco dov’eri, noi al CEDEF ti stavamo tutti cercando. Kora” disse. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il fiocco della bandana e il ciuccio azzurro al collo.

Iemitsu fece un sorriso tirato, i suoi capelli biondi gocciolavano.

“Mi chiedevo come si fa a trattenere la pioggia” sussurrò roco.

Colonnello accarezzò il suo cannone.

“Semplice, non si può” rispose.

_Gamma corse lungo il corridoio di metallo._

_“Muoviti” ordinò._

_“Non ti sento! KORA!” gridò Steven, accelerando il passo._

_“Voi piogge siete un portento in tutto, soprattutto a uccidere, ma siete troppo lente quando ci vuole azione” disse Gamma. Ghignò ed estrasse una pistola, accelerò ancora la velocità. Balzò, la luce delle lampade si rifletté sul suo volto._

_Sparò ai chiodi che tenevano in piedi la pesante porta di acciaio e la raggiunse con un calcio facendola cadere._

_I soldati avversari all’interno iniziarono a urlare, correndo verso dei ripari, estraendo le armi. Delle ‘Nero volpi’ saltarono dalle spalle del proprietario ancora in volo e atterrarono prima di lui._

_Fulmini verdi raggiunsero tutti gli avversari, facendoli ricadere privi di vita sul pavimento, squarciati._

_Gamma si raddrizzò, si passò l’indice sotto il naso e sorrise, guardando il fratello minore entrare._

_“Tu non sei abbastanza ESTREMO!” sbraitò il Rogers più giovane._

_< E mi stai sfuggendo dalle mani. Pensavo che saresti restato sempre accanto a me, nonostante non ti abbia mai giustificato per la morte di nostro padre._

_Invece nonostante tutto stai spiccando il volo e io non posso accettare anche solo l’idea tu mi possa superare > pensò._

 

“Però si sbagli a cercare di farlo. Rischi solo di contaminarla e sporcarla, rendendoti conto dell’errore troppo tardi. KORA!

Un vero uomo queste cose non le deve fare o deve espiare tutta la vita”. Aggiunse Colonnello.

Iemitsu si voltò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli umidi.

“Oh, tutti abbiamo già qualcosa da espiare. Siamo mafiosi, in fondo” disse.

“Io voglio solo aiutare Lal. Sono un soldato, kora. Non un mafioso” ribatté Colonnello.

Le gocce di pioggia che s’infrangevano sul suo ciucciotto lo facevano brillare di una tenue luce azzurra.

 


	20. Cap.20 La morte del cucciolo

Cap.20 La morte del cucciolo

__

_ Tu dici addio sotto la pioggia battente _

_ E io cado a pezzi mentre tu va via. _

_ Resta, resta! _

Il vento faceva ondeggiare l’insegna di legno del Taki’s sushi.

Takeshi lanciò una palla e la riprese al volo con entrambe le braccia, sentì il suo cane abbaiare.

“Prendila, cucciolo!” gridò, lanciandola.

Kojiro abbaiò e corse dietro la palla, la raggiunse e la riportò al padroncino a testate. 

Takeshi sorrise, agitò le mani in aria.  
“Riporta!” lo invogliò.  
Il cane gli corse incontro e scodinzolano gl’indicò il giocattolo.

Tsuyoshi uscì dal locale, strofinando le mani sul grembiule.  
“Tu e il tuo cucciolo state attenti a giocare per strada” raccomandò.  
“Certo, papà” disse Takeshi. 

Lanciò di nuovo la palla, ma il vento la portò via.

Takeshi la inseguì.

“Taki, attento!” gridò Tsuyoshi. Corse in strada, rischiò di cadere nella pioggia, vedendo il camion andare verso il bambino.

Il piccolo, intento a raccogliere una palla, alzò il capo quel tanto per vedere i fari che andavano verso di lui, gemette rimanendo abbagliato.

__

_ “Guai a te se ti oserai di nuovo metterti in una situazione di pericolo. _

_ Non farlo mai più, Tsuyoshi, questo è un ordine” disse secco Manuel. _

Tsuyoshi sentì l’aria mancargli e stramazzò al suolo, affondando in una pozzanghera.

Il cane saltò, spingendo via il padroncino.

Il camion lo prese in pieno, facendo volare la povera bestia e accelerò, allontanandosi. I guaiti si fecero sempre più deboli, coperti dal rumore della pioggia battente, fino a spegnersi.

“Kojiro!” gridò il bambino. Si rialzò in piedi e corse verso il suo animaletto. Il sangue si era mischiato al sangue, annacquandosi.

Tsuyoshi si rimise in piedi a fatica, vomitò e avanzò, il suono delle sue scarpe di legno era sordo.

“Lavanda, chiama un’ambulanza! LAVANDA!” gridò.

La moglie si affacciò dalla finestra e impallidì, il figlio singhiozzava con il corpo tra le braccia, mentre il marito stava raggiungendo il piccolo.

“Chiamo subito il veterinario!” urlò la donna.

Il piccolo singhiozzava, ondeggiando.

“Kojiro! Kojiro!” chiamava a gran voce.

La palla era stata trascinata dall’acqua, finendo nello scolo al bordo della strada.

Tsuyoshi prese il bambino in braccio e corse dentro, stringendolo a sé.

“No! No, il mio cucciolo! Il mio cucciolo!” sbraitava Takeshi, singhiozzando.

“Tranquillo, piccolo, vado a prenderlo. Ora arriva l’ambulanza, tu resta qui” disse il padre. Condusse il piccolo a un divano e ve lo fece accomodare, recuperò una coperta e uscì fuori.

Il vento gli sferzò il viso e Tsuyoshi ne venne accecato, il vento diventava sempre più forte e anche la pioggia. Raggiunse il corpo della bestia e ve lo avvolse.

< Non voglio dirgli addio. Non persino al mio cane, quando l’ho trovato, così piccolo e dolce, ho pensato fosse un miracolo. Pensavo di poter finalmente far felice il mio bambino.

Non voglio scopra già la morte! Non voglio cada a pezzi come me, perdita dopo perdita.

Non è giusto! > pensò.

Rimase immobile sotto la pioggia, gli occhi sgranati.

“Amore, il veterinario ha detto che non verrà nessuno. È in arrivo un ciclone” gemette Lavanda, affacciandosi.

< Fino a qualche ora fa c’era il sole > pensò.

“Allora vado io a portarlo all’ambulatorio” disse secco Tsuyoshi. Ghignò. “Tranquilla, non mi metterò a rischio” disse, correndo via.

Lavanda impedì a Takeshi di corrergli dietro.

“Papà! Salva il cagnolino!” implorò il bambino.

La madre si morse l’interno della guancia a sangue.

< Non posso dirgli che è già morto, non c’è già più niente da fare > pensò.


	21. Cap.21 Genitori informati

Cap.21 Genitori informati

_ Perché per tutta la mia vita mi sono sentito così. _

“Amore, stai di nuovo leggendo quella rivista?” domandò Lavanda.

“Sì, è il nuovo numero di genitori informati. Tranquilla, anche questo prestato. Non voglio spendere più soldi di quanti ne abbiamo” rispose Tsuyoshi. Era seduto sul pavimento con le gambe incrociate.

“Vorrei proprio sapere chi te lo ha consigliato” borbottò la moglie.

__

_ “Mio marito Iemitsu oggi dovrebbe tornare almeno in tempo per la cena. Voglio fargli trovare la cena pronta” spiegò Nana. _

_ Tsuyoshi guardò il grembiule di lei e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. _

_ < Alle volte ho un dubbio su di lei, anche considerando di chi è moglie > valutò. _

_ “Tutte queste buste mi vengono pesanti” ammise Nana, facendo dei versi di dolore. _

_ “Se vuoi te le porto io fino a casa. Oggi, mia moglie mi ha telefonato dopo aver portato mio figlio all’asilo, mi ha detto che passa al centro anziani per aiutare i vecchietti” spiegò Tsuyoshi. _

_ “Grazie. Tu e tua moglie siete sempre così gentili” disse Nana. _

_ Tsuyoshi si caricò anche i pacchi di lei. _

_ “Lei lo è, aiuta sempre gli altri. Si sta facendo benvolere da tutta Namimori” rispose. _

_ “Io e Iemitsu cambieremo quartiere a breve. Magari se si libera qualche casa nel vicinato lì te lo faremo sapere” disse Nana. _

_ “Grazie mille. Fatti ringraziare offrendoti un caffè” propose Tsuyoshi. _

_ < Diciamo pure che è Iemitsu che vuole tenermi d’occhio > rifletté. _

_ “Con piacere” rispose Nana e lo seguì fino a un locale. Appoggiarono le buste sul tavolinetto di metallo, accomodandosi l’uno di fronte all’altra; ordinarono due caffè ed iniziarono a parlare in modo fitto, dimenando le mani. _

_ I camerieri li osservarono, vociferando, e ridacchiando tra loro. _

_ “Sono proprio fatti l’uno per l’altra” disse uno di questi. _

_ “Sì, ma non è giusto per la moglie. Quell’uomo è sposato, non dovrebbe tradire la povera Lavanda, quella casa signora, così” ribatté una cameriera. _

_ Tsuyoshi abbassò la voce e distolse lo sguardo. _

_ < Mia moglie si fa benvolere ed io odiare. Mi sembra di essere tornato a quando c’era Manuel > pensò. _

_ Nana si sporse in avanti e porse un giornale a Tsuyoshi. _

_ “Ecco, questo è l’aiuto per fare il padre che ti dicevo. Non ti sentirai più un peso per tua moglie nel crescere il piccolo” disse. _

_ “Lavanda mi legge un sacco di libri su come si crescono i bambini, ma sono troppo grossi e pieni di parole per me. Non sapevo esistessero anche le riviste specializzate” disse Tsuyoshi. _

_ Nana annuì, spiegando: _

_ “Mio marito si è abbonato perché non sa proprio come occuparsi di un bambino, ma ne vorrebbe uno. Sta già comprando tutto il necessario e sta facendo delle ricerche, dice che non voglia abbia tare genetiche o qualcosa del genere. _

_ Sai, oltre a ricercare petrolio, gli piace ricercare e basta” spiegò. _

_ Tsuyoshi prese il giornale e se lo avvicinò al viso, leggendo il titolo: “Genitori informati”. _

_ “Vorrei abbonarmi anch’io” ammise. _

_ Nana finì il proprio caffè e mise una bustina di zucchero di quelle che le erano state fornite nella borsetta. _

_ “Posso passarti i numeri vecchi, quando mio marito ha finito di leggerli” propose. _

_ “Sarebbe fantastico” rispose Tsuyoshi.  _

_ “La moglie dovrebbe sapere che razza di mascalzone è” brontolò una cameriera. _

_ < Tutta la vita mi sono sentito così. Giudicato, frainteso, forse ero diventato il peccatore che volevano io fossi > pensò Tsuyoshi. _

< Non voglio più essere quello che gli altri vogliano io sia. Adesso desidero solo essere un buon padre per Takeshi.

Non voglio più sentirmi in quel modo > pensò.


	22. Cap.22 Al cinema

Cap.22 Al cinema

Ma _non sono mai riuscito a trovare le parole per dirti_

_ Resta, resta! _

“Io non capisco proprio perché hai voluto portarmi al cinema.

Lo sai che l’allenamento di Dino procede a rilento” si lamentò Reborn.

Iemitsu si poggiò un dito sulle labbra e indicò lo schermo, facendo ondeggiare i riccioli rossi.

Il piccolo Enma era addormentato sulle sue gambe e la figlia, seduta nel sedile accanto a lui, si riempì la bocca con una manciata di pop-corn.

“Guarda” soffiò Iemitsu. Controllò che Nami non facesse cadere la confezione di carta, le accarezzò il capo e le baciò la testa.

Reborn roteò gli occhi.

< Sono così rare le volte in cui posso venire all’isola dei Simon a incontrare la versione originale del mio migliore amico, che non riesco a dirgli di no.

Però mi chied… >. Iniziò a pensare.

Sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo Skull sullo schermo. Aveva i capelli color dell’oro illuminati dalla luce del sole, i suoi occhi azzurri erano liquidi e fissavano nella direzione degli spettatori con uno sguardo intenso.

La sua pelle diafana sembrava impreziosita dagli abiti medievali che indossava.

“Non sono mai riuscito a dirti di restare” disse, accarezzando l’elsa della spada.

L’uomo davanti a lui serrò un pugno e si voltò verso di lui, fissandolo con la fonte corrugata.

“Perché avrei dovuto farlo? Siamo sempre stati nemici. Estremo!” gridò.

Skull alzò la spada.

“Se pensi che sia stato io a tradire e ad uccidere il nostro maestro, uccidimi.

Se ci riesci, ma hai la mia parola. Volevo solo restassi al mio fianco” disse.

“Così sia, vendicherò il maestro!” gridò l’altro con forte accento americano, estraendo un’arma.

Lo schermo divenne nero e con una scritta in verde: “Dieci anni prima, Giappone”.

Reborn si deterse le labbra secche, sentendo la gola dolere.

“Pensavi davvero fosse un mero stuntman?” chiese Iemitsu. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

< Lo sapevo che sarebbe rimasto colpito > pensò.

“Il valletto sembrava metterci parecchia passione” esalò Reborn. Si calò il cappello sul viso, nascondendo il rossore sulle sue gote.

“Conosce molto bene l’incapacità di trovare le parole giuste per convincere la persona che ama a rimanere al suo fianco.

La storia si ripete e alla fine siamo tutti uguali” spiegò Iemitsu.

Reborn ghignò, nella penombra i suoi riccioli ondeggiarono.

“Intendi dire che siamo tutti pazzi?” sussurrò.

Enma mugolò nel sonno.

“Non fare questi discorsi davanti al bambino” borbottò Iemitsu.

“Smettetela di parlare, ci perdiamo il film” si lamentò Nami.

Reborn tornò a guardare lo schermo, due attori bambini correvano in un giardino giapponese, intorno a delle fontane, balzando da un sasso all’altro.

Tenevano in mano delle spade di legno e indossavano dei kimoni.

Uno dei due aveva i capelli color dell’oro e gli occhi truccati di viola, con una goccia sulla guancia; l’altro aveva i capelli biondo chiaro e una bandana in testa.

< Uno dei due sembra Colonnello. Certo che potevano trovare degli attori che gli somigliassero di più ai personaggi adulti. Nonostante il trucco, si nota che non si somigliano per niente…

Oh, ecco il maestro. Dev’essere quel vecchio anziano.

Qualcosa mi dice che se non ci fosse Skull e il suo collega White, questo film sarebbe terribile > rifletté.


	23. Cap.23 Oregano

Cap.23 Oregano

_ Quindi cambia idea. _

Squalo abbassò lo sguardo e si nascose dietro la gamba di Iemitsu, rabbrividendo.

Il preside si alzò in piedi e sbatté le mani sulla scrivania, facendola ondeggiare e alcuni fogli di carta caddero a terra.

“È la terza volta questo mese che riceve una nota disciplinare! Non l’abbiamo ancora buttato fuori solo perché lo raccomanda lei, capo del CEDEF!” sbraitò.

Iemitsu si strinse la cravatta e ridacchiò, si voltò e mise la mano sulla testa di Squalo.

Le gote di quest’ultimo si tinsero di rosa.

“Il mio allievo protegge i suoi amici dai bulletti, questo è onorevole. Perciò mi aspetto che non lo puniate” disse Sawada.

“Spero che lei finisca per cambiare idea. Per ora potete andare” disse gelido il preside.

“Andiamo, ragazzo mio” disse Iemitsu. Squalo lo seguì lungo l’edificio scolastico, camminandogli alle spalle.

“Ora ho da fare, ma è meglio che per un po’ tu non faccia danni. Resta con la mia assistente” lo pregò Iemitsu. Indicò in lontananza Oregano, comodamente seduta.

“Più tardi ci alleniamo, sensei?” chiese Squalo.

“Al mio ritorno” disse Iemitsu, guardò il ragazzino correre via e si allontanò.

Oregano si mise l’unica ciocca che era sfuggita dal suo chignon dietro l’orecchio ed infilò dei guanti, sopra uno di essi c’era una gemma violetta.

Squalo raggiunse la panchina e le sorrise.

“Voooi, che bello vederti, sorellona” disse. Mostrò i denti aguzzi, piegando le labbra sottili.

Origano appoggiò sul legno la carpetta che teneva stretta al petto e rispose: “Non dovresti sempre finirei nei guai. Il signor Sawada non può sempre coprirti in tutto”.

Squalo si sedette accanto a lei e le appoggiò la testa sul capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli grigi, che si stavano allungando.

“Scusa” sussurrò. Le occhiaie intorno ai suoi occhi si stavano facendo meno spesse e definite. “Senti, ti prometto che mi comporterò meglio, ma tu puoi dirmi cosa fanno gli altri? Non la smetterò di chiedertelo finché non avrò risposta”.

Oregano si premette gli occhiali contro il viso e riprese la carpetta, sfogliandola.

“Ricardo è come sempre nel quadro”. Iniziò.

Squalo si strinse al braccio di lei, rimanendo con la testa sulla sua.

“Elisa e Betta sono con Basil, lo stanno preparando per l’allenamento con Mr. Sawada. La tua gemella Anya è arrivata da poco in Russia e si sta ambientando”. Raccontò Oregano.

< Non ho mai capito chi fosse realmente Oregano. Dice di essere una delle mie sorelle, però mi ha sempre detto che Skull non è suo padre. Non ha minimamente senso > rifletté Superbi.

“Xian e Ling hanno trovato lavoro in un ristorante francese gestito dagli Yamamoto. Probabilmente glielo ha fatto avere Iasu…” enumerò Oregano.

< Meglio non dirgli che Iasu è scappato di casa qualche giorno dopo e nessuno sa dove sia… Con il suo senso dell’orientamento probabilmente nemmeno lui > pensò.

“Marius ha iniziato a farsi chiamare ‘Mario’ Torricelli. Non capisco la vostra moda di cambiare nome e cognome, anche se spero vi tenga al sicuro.

Mariano è partito per l’India”. Le sue iridi color ametista si scurirono.

< E lì è stato rapito dai pirati. Proprio lui, così piccolo e delicato da sembrare una ragazza. Avrebbero dovuto lasciarlo in Inghilterra, non so se sopravvivrà > rifletté.

Squalo sentì l’odore di lei pungergli le narici, sembrava pioggia mischiata a incenso.

“Erik mi dice che lo vede spesso Marius” biascicò. Sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“Il piccolo Kikyo è entrato nella scuola per le divinità. Non si vuole convincere a tornare nel suo tempo, ormai sta crescendo qui.

Oscar continua a travestirsi da ragazzo, in Francia, mentre Uriel continua a vestirsi da donna, tra gli elfi. Lo capirei se Oscar si sentisse un maschio o Uriel un’elfa, invece no, amano solo il cambio di vestiti” brontolò Oregano.

“Ti ricordo che Mariano sembra una ragazza senza cambiarsi d’abito e Nayana un ragazzo. Alla fine nel nostro mondo non ha così importanza” ribatté Squalo. Sbadigliò ancora, la sua voce era strascicata. 

“A proposito di Nayana, lei è diventata una ballerina. Dovresti vedere come danza bene al suono dei tamburi, dovrei informarmi come si chiama questa tradizione lì in Corea.

Franz e Karl hanno iniziato ad andare molto d’accordo ultimamente” disse Oregano.

< In fondo è nato da poco colui che hanno prefissato come loro boss. Ognuno di loro ne sta trovando, o ritrovando, uno. Però è meglio che Squalo non lo sappia, finirebbero per litigare tra loro se sapessero che seguono persone diverse > rifletté.

“ _Mnh… Mhhh…”_ mugolò Squalo, gli occhi gli si chiudevano.

“Ferdinando si è innamorato del tango, mentre Stephanos e Khloe si sono dati alla rivoluzione”. Concluse Oregano, accorgendosi che Squalo si era addormentato.

Si ticchettò con la gemma sulla fronte e sembrò cadere incosciente, addormentandosi a sua volta.


	24. Cap.24 Iemitsu e sua moglie Nana

Cap.24 Iemitsu e sua moglie Nana

_ E dì che sei mia!  _ _ _

Iemitsu si coricò su un fianco, mugolò e, continuando a dormire, si rigirò nel letto, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la fronte. Mugolò e nel sonno si afferrò alle coperte, le strinse con le dita sudate e gemette, scalciò.

__

_ “Smettila! SMETTILA!” gridò. _

_ Tsuyoshi era a gattoni davanti a Manuel, strusciava le gambe contro il pavimento e succhiava avidamente la punta dell’unghia. _

_ “Come puoi fargli questo?! Come puoi?!” ululò Iemitsu. _

_ La scena si tinse di rosso _

_ e apparve Tsuyoshi, i corti capelli rossi e una ferita aperta sul collo, da cui sgorgava sangue. _

_ “Perché tu non mi hai forse fatto di peggio?” domandò gelido Tsuyoshi. _

Iemitsu si svegliò di scatto. Si rizzò seduto e si voltò, vide che Nana lo osservava con aria preoccupata.

“Tutto bene, amore?” domandò.

Iemitsu le accarezzò il viso con dita tremanti.

< Per me sei più vera di qualunque altra donna > pensò.

“Dimmi che mi ami” la supplicò.

“Ti amo” rispose lei.

“Dimmi che vuoi che ti baci” gemette Iemitsu.

“Baciami” rispose Nana con voce tremante e aria confusa.

Iemitsu le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò appassionatamente.

Le iridi di Nana erano liquide, brillavano di riflessi aranciati.

“Stringimi” supplicò Nana.

Iemitsu la strinse a sé, tra le braccia e la cullò.

“Sono un pessimo uomo, un marito terribile. Nemmeno tu ti meriti uno come me” gemette.

“Le tue colpe non le hai mai riversate su di me, sei stato buono” sussurrò Nana. Indossava una camicia da notte azzurra. Si alzò dal letto, fece il giro e prese Iemitsu per le mani. Lo condusse con sé fino al pianoforte e si mise a suonare.

“Non so se Yuki abbia mai preso lezioni di piano o questi siano solo dati, ma, in ogni caso, voglio farti stare meglio” disse.

Iemitsu l’abbracciò da dietro, baciandole il collo.

“Continua a suonare, questo mi farà dormire e, questa volta, sognerò solo musica” le disse. 


	25. Cap.25 Oregano e Iemitsu

Cap.25 Oregano e Iemitsu

_ Non andartene stanotte _

_ Resta! _

< Maledetto il Principe!

Oh, come può quella creatura essere parte di Giotto? Ha ragione Skull, dietro questo lato di Primo ci dev’essere dell’altro.

E se i poteri di mio figlio Tsuna lo portassero un giorno ad avere una creatura come questa? Non voglio nasca un Principe con le fattezze di mio figlio.

Forse è meglio che usi l’altra mia Doll Timoteo per sigillarglieli fino a che non avrò trovato una soluzione > pensò Iemitsu.

Oregano lo guardava camminare avanti e indietro, sospirò pesantemente, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Siete nervoso?” domandò.

“Decisamente” brontolò Sawada, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.

“Non vi vedevo così angosciato da quando vostra sorella minore Lal ha deciso di diventare Arcobaleno” disse Oregano.

“Non amo si faccia del male alla mia famiglia” ringhiò Sawada.

Oregano guardò il suo viso spigoloso, la sua barba incolta e scese lo sguardo, le sue iridi color ametista divennero liquide. Si sfilò gli occhiali, pulendoli sulla maglietta, guardando il corpo definito di lui, i pettorali.

< Cosa darei per fare parte della vostra famiglia. Ho sempre finito per innamorarmi di ogni vostro corpo e per non sentirmi all’altezza di quello vero >. La punta delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia. < Cosa darei per avere le vostre attenzioni. Sono sempre accanto a voi, ma al contrario di Nana, non potrò mai avere neanche una carezza.

Nonostante tutto mi vedi come una bambina, vero? > si domandò.

“Sawada-san, vi farebbe bene una passeggiata. Posso occuparmi io degli altri casi del CEDEF” propose.

“Oh, grazie. Senza di te non so cosa farei” ammise Iemitsu. Sorrise, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoli.

“Non vi saresti ricordato di allacciarvi le scarpe stamattina” rispose lei atona.

“Vero! Vero!” gridò Iemitsu. Si sfilò lo smoking, piegando la giacca e i pantaloni, si tolse la camicia e la cravatta, rimanendo in boxer e canottiera. Infilò un paio di ciabatte, un cappello da minatore giallo e posò una piccozza sulla spalla. “Vado a scavare una tana” disse. Uscì fischiettando.

Oregano raggiunse il computer ed iniziò a leggere i rapporti.

< Ci sarà una notte in cui riuscirò a pregarti di non andartene, di restare con me…

Una notte sola, per una volta, non voglio altro > pensò.

Cap.25 Oregano e Iemitsu

_ Non andartene stanotte _

_ Resta! _

< Maledetto il Principe!

Oh, come può quella creatura essere parte di Giotto? Ha ragione Skull, dietro questo lato di Primo ci dev’essere dell’altro.

E se i poteri di mio figlio Tsuna lo portassero un giorno ad avere una creatura come questa? Non voglio nasca un Principe con le fattezze di mio figlio.

Forse è meglio che usi l’altra mia Doll Timoteo per sigillarglieli fino a che non avrò trovato una soluzione > pensò Iemitsu.

Oregano lo guardava camminare avanti e indietro, sospirò pesantemente, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Siete nervoso?” domandò.

“Decisamente” brontolò Sawada, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.

“Non vi vedevo così angosciato da quando vostra sorella minore Lal ha deciso di diventare Arcobaleno” disse Oregano.

“Non amo si faccia del male alla mia famiglia” ringhiò Sawada.

Oregano guardò il suo viso spigoloso, la sua barba incolta e scese lo sguardo, le sue iridi color ametista divennero liquide. Si sfilò gli occhiali, pulendoli sulla maglietta, guardando il corpo definito di lui, i pettorali.

< Cosa darei per fare parte della vostra famiglia. Ho sempre finito per innamorarmi di ogni vostro corpo e per non sentirmi all’altezza di quello vero >. La punta delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia. < Cosa darei per avere le vostre attenzioni. Sono sempre accanto a voi, ma al contrario di Nana, non potrò mai avere neanche una carezza.

Nonostante tutto mi vedi come una bambina, vero? > si domandò.

“Sawada-san, vi farebbe bene una passeggiata. Posso occuparmi io degli altri casi del CEDEF” propose.

“Oh, grazie. Senza di te non so cosa farei” ammise Iemitsu. Sorrise, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoli.

“Non vi saresti ricordato di allacciarvi le scarpe stamattina” rispose lei atona.

“Vero! Vero!” gridò Iemitsu. Si sfilò lo smoking, piegando la giacca e i pantaloni, si tolse la camicia e la cravatta, rimanendo in boxer e canottiera. Infilò un paio di ciabatte, un cappello da minatore giallo e posò una piccozza sulla spalla. “Vado a scavare una tana” disse. Uscì fischiettando.

Oregano raggiunse il computer ed iniziò a leggere i rapporti.

< Ci sarà una notte in cui riuscirò a pregarti di non andartene, di restare con me…

Una notte sola, per una volta, non voglio altro > pensò.


	26. Cap.26 Il grande incendio

Cap.26 Il grande incendio

_ Tu dici addio sotto la pioggia battente. _

“Correte! Correte!” gridò Iemitsu. Stringeva Enma al petto e Nami con una mano, correndo nei corridoi. I suoi occhi erano sgranati e bianchi, i ricci rossi gli finivano davanti al viso.

Alle sue spalle le fiamme divoravano un corridoio dietro l’altro, mentre sentiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Urla di dolore e di disperazioni si alzavano da tutte le parti.

Iemitsu riuscì a trasportare i bambini all’esterno, sotto la pioggia battente. Nonostante l’acqua le fiamme si alzavano sempre più alte, passandosi da una casa all’altra.

“Nessuno sa chi ha appiccato le fiamme, boss!” gridò uno dei suoi uomini correndo verso di lui.

“Trovate mia moglie, ora!” gridò Iemitsu.

Nami gridò, vedendo che l’intero palazzo veniva inghiottito dalle fiamme, divenendo un gigantesco rogo nero.

Sempre più persone correvano via urlando, completamente ricoperte dalle fiamme.

Iemitsu vide la sua doll dai capelli biondi far uscire la testa da sotto terra.

“Presto, qui. Ho fatto un passaggio sotterraneo dove scappare!” sbraitò.

Diversi uomini si gettavano dalle scogliere, ormai ridotti a torce umane, tra urli strazianti, trovando la morte nella o durante la caduta.

< Siamo in trappola, nessuno può scappare facilmente da questa isola > pensò Iemitsu originale.

Porse Enma e l’altro Iemitsu lo prese tra le braccia, mentre Iemitsu gli porgeva anche Nana ciò che rimaneva della loro casa gli cadde addosso.

< Addio, Tsuyoshi… Nana, Tsuna, Eternal > pensò Iemitsu, gridando di dolore, cercando di usare il suo corpo come scudo alla figlia.

***********

Tsuyoshi avvertì una fitta al petto e cadde in ginocchio, ansimando.

< I… i miei guardiani… > pensò, vomitando sangue. Si appoggiò alla parete con la spalla e vide sfocato, finché tutto non divenne nero. < … Stanno morendo, uno dopo l’altro. Lo Sento > pensò. Crepe su crepe si aprivano sul suo corpo, insieme a piccola squarci, come se la sua pelle stesse divenendo insieme una tela e della terra intenta a franare.

Iniziò a tremare dal freddo. < … Stanno bruciando! Tutto il mio mondo sta bruciando!

Taki, ti prego, non tornare a casa da scuola proprio adesso. Non trovarmi così! >. Iniziò a gridare a pieni polmoni e a singhiozzare, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

<… I miei piccoli Enma e Nami erano con Iemitsu e comincio a non sentire più nemmeno lui. Oh, no, divinità vi prego no. Non prendetevi anche i miei figli! Mi avete già tolto tutto! > pregò.

Perse i sensi e crollò a terra.

“Piccolo Tsu!” gridò Reborn, correndo dentro il negozio. Lo prese tra le braccia e lo sollevò, poggiandolo su uno dei tavoli di legno. Tentò diverse volte di utilizzare le sue fiamme del sole.

< Tutti gli esperimenti che mi hanno fatto, hanno finito per farmele perdere completamente. Ho quel tanto che mi basta per sopravvivere io, ma non riesco a curare lui…

Devo cercare aiuto…. Subito! > pensò. Mise Lèon sopra la testa bollente di Tsuyoshi. 

“Tu fagli la guardia, io trovo qualcuno che possa salvarlo” disse, correndo fuori.

< Penserai sempre che sono un traditore, ma non è così, ‘fratellino’ > pensò. 


	27. Cap.27 Fallen in pieces

Cap.27 Fallen in pieces

__

_ E io cado a pezzi mentre tu va via. _

_ Iemitsu allungò la mano, sfiorò il viso di Tsuyoshi. Quest’ultimo chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise. _

_ “Ho sempre saputo saresti stato un buon guardiano, alla fine…” sussurrò. La sua fisionomia si confuse e si trasformò in sabbia. _

Iemitsu riaprì gli occhi di scatto, scosso da tremiti. Metà del suo viso era fasciato e il suo corpo era dolorante, abbandonato sul letto.

Una serie di tubi gli uscivano dalla parte sana del corpo, andando a finire in una serie di macchinari, il loro bip era continuo e l’ambiente era illuminato dai loro schermi verdi.

“L’incendio ha distrutto quasi tutto il nostro corpo”. Voltò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano stinti e i suoi riccioli rossi ricadevano confusi sul cuscino.

Vide la propria Doll in piedi vicino al letto, passarsi la mano tra i capelli biondi.

Cercò di parlare, ma gli uscirono solo dei rantoli.

L’altro Iemitsu abbassò lo sguardo.

“Tranquillo, ho salvato i bambini” disse.

< Lo sa che non è vero. Siamo sempre collegati, lo sa che ho salvato Enma, ma non sono riuscito a prendere Nami in tempo. Non è morta, ma dubito si risveglierà mai dal coma > pensò.

“Al momento si vede troppo che sono una Doll, quindi penso che partirò. Non voglio che Tsuna se ne accorga” disse.

L’altro se stesso gemette.

“Lasceremo la Doll di Lee con Tsuyoshi. Ha preso in fondo il posto di quella di Lavanda” disse la doll.

< Non sarò mai un buon guardiano, né un buon padre. Ora il mio corpo riflette la mia agonia interna e la follia che mi porta a compiere azioni che non vorrei.

Dannato Principe, non ti bastava avermi torturato per tutta l’infanzia? Dovevi rendermi un mostro anche fuori?! > pensò il vero Sawada.

Tossì un paio di volte, ansimando.

< Tu prendi la tua strada Tsuyoshi, ogni giorno vai sempre più lontano, via da me... ed io sto cadendo a pezzi > pensò, chiudendo gli occhi.

_ “Nonno!” trillò Tsuna. Ridacchiò e giocherellò con la palla che teneva in mano. _

_ Timoteo gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita rugose tra i capelli castani.  _

_ “Un giorno sarai il boss dei Vongola, piccolo mio” disse. _

_ Iemitsu rise di cuore, gettando indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi. _

_ “Oh, non saprei. Oggi ha pianto per ore quando gli ho fatto vedere quella mucca. Per non parlare del fatto che non sa nemmeno controllare le sue fiamme decentemente. Ha mandato a fuoco e ucciso il cagnolino dei vicini” disse. _

_ Tsuna scoppiò a piangere. _

_ “Iiiiih! Era l’inferno. Tante fiamme” piagnucolo, mentre lacrimoni gli rigavano il viso. _

_ “Non fate piangere il mio bambino” disse Nana. Li raggiunse con una teglia e la porse al piccolo, che poggiò a terra la palla. Singhiozzando, prese un biscotto di quelli che la madre gli porgeva. _

_ Timoteo serrò le labbra e negò con il capo. _

_ “Questo non va bene. Ho anche sentito che si ricorda del lato di Eternal chiamato Squalo. Dovrò sigillare parte dei suoi ricordi e i suoi poteri” disse, poggiando il pollice sulla fronte di Tsuna. Si accese per un attimo una fiammella arancione tra i suoi capelli, spegnendosi subito dopo. _


	28. Cap.28 Reborn va da Dino

Cap.28 Reborn va da Dino

_ Resta, resta! _

“Io devo andare ad allenare Dino…” disse Reborn, sistemando la pistola della fondina. Era in piedi davanti a una vecchia cucina a gas.

Skull era vicino alla finestra, da fuori veniva il fastidioso e continuo verso di un uccello.

“Non ti sei ancora ripreso dalla depressione. Non sarebbe meglio…” provò Skull, allungando una mano verso l’altro.

Reborn, ritto in piedi davanti all’altro bambino, rispose secco:

“Ordini del Nono”.

“Oh, andiamo. Lo sai benissimo che quello non è il vero Nono” disse Skull. Si sfilò il casco e lo mise sotto il braccio.

< Non mi sta chiamando Valletto, Leccapiedi o altro. Questa volta è serio > pensò. 

“Il giovane Cavallone può essere la mia chance di fare qualcosa. Lo sai che non supererò mai il dolore per aver perso Luce. Lei era il mio Cielo, la mia seconda opportunità dopo Settimo e l’ho persa” disse Reborn con voce stanca. Sotto il cappello i suoi occhi brillarono.

“Te ne andrai come gli altri Arcobaleno” esalò Skull, guardando i capelli arricciati di Reborn ondeggiare.

< Ci sono cascato di nuovo, solo che questa volta non con una generazione di Vongola. Non avrò mai una vera famiglia e ogni momento di felicità lo pagherò caro. Mi sono così stancato di cercare qualcuno che mi possa dare affetto.

Come posso desiderare l’amore se non riesco ad avere nemmeno amicizia? > rifletté dolorosamente.

“Sei abituato a rimanere da solo, no? Hai sempre detto che non siamo tuoi amici” disse secco l’hitman.

< Cosa darei per ubriacarmi in questo momento > soppesò.

“Vuoi andartene Reborn? Allora vattene” gridò Skull. Scosse bruscamente il capo, fino a far cadere una delle due lenti a contatto viola che indossava.

“Ti scriverò” si giustificò Reborn, accarezzando Lèon accucciato sulla sua spalla. Il piccolo camaleonte arricciò la coda e sgranò i suoi occhi gialli e a palla.

< Ho rischiato di perdere Iemitsu, Tsuyoshi si è salvato per miracolo. Non è più tempo di chiudermi nel mio capriccioso dolore. Io sono il numero uno degli hitman.

Ho un’idea. Inizierò a fare il doppio gioco per il principe, m’impegnerò seriamente in quelli che erano gli assurdi piani di Iemitsu. Timoteo stesso non avrà dubbi sulla mia fedeltà.

Ho sempre e solo saputo addestrare altri Hitman, ma è tempo che io diventi anche il miglior tutor per Boss. Renderò quel piccolo, imbranato, impacciato e timido di Dino un vero Decimo Cavallone! Gl’insegnerò a difendersi > pensò.

“Esci da casa! Io non ti ci ho mai invitato. Vi siete imbucati e basta” ringhiò Skull. Gli occhi gli divennero liquidi e li sentì bruciare, mentre si arrossavano.

Reborn si calò il cappello sul capo, mettendo il viso in ombra.

“Se è questo che vuoi” disse, dirigendosi verso la porta.

Skull serrò i pugni, fino a conficcare le unghie nei palmi. Le lacrime scesero sul suo viso, sciogliendo il suo trucco e i segni che vi aveva dipinti.

“Non ho bisogno della tua pietà!” gridò fino a raschiarsi la gola.

Reborn aprì la porta.

“Ti chiamerò quando avrò bisogno di me” disse, chiudendosela alle spalle.

Sull cadde in ginocchio, appoggiò le mani sul pavimento e ritornò adulto, singhiozzando con forza.

“Resta, resta, ti prego. Almeno tu” implorò. Si sfilò la parrucca e la gettò a terra con foga.


	29. Cap.29 La sorella di Iemitsu

Cap.29 La sorella di Iemitsu

_ Perché per tutta la mia vita mi sono sentito così. _

La luce aranciata del tramonto filtrava dalle innumerevoli finestre di palazzo Vongola, illuminando anche la giovane.

“Non venivo qui da quando sono stata chiamata per diventare Arcobaleno” disse tra sé e sé.

“Non devi preoccuparti, sorellina. Non ti faremo niente” disse Iemitsu, infilandosi le mani in tasca.

“Ammettilo, sei felice che io sia tornata ‘bambina’” borbottò Lal, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

< Sono assolutamente convinta che disse lui a Colonnello come aiutarti e salvarmi dal diventare Arcobaleno completa. Sapeva che quel tipo era capace di sacrificarsi per me > rifletté.

_ La luce battente del sole illuminava la raduna circondata da alti alberi verde scuro. _

_ Lal raggiunse Colonnello con un calcio alla spalla, il giovane indietreggiò e rischiò di cadere in ginocchio, ansante. _

_ Serrò i pugni e saltellò sul posto. _

_ “H-ho… Ho tutto il giorno…” biascicò, respirando profondamente. _

_ Lal inarcò un sopracciglio. _

_ < Dovresti arrenderti, moccioso, se non ce la fai più > pensò. _

_ Colonnello cercò di raggiungerla con un pugno, Mirch _

_ Lo colpì con un calcio alla schiena, mandandolo al tappeto.  _

_ “Questo non vale,  _ Laaal _!” piagnucolò Colonnello, rialzandosi a fatica, pulendosi dalla terra con delle manate decise._

_ Lal incrociò le braccia al petto e schioccò la lingua sul palato. _

_ “Se continui a dimostrarti così scarso, dovrò pensare che non meriti di stare qui” disse secca. _

_ Colonnello si rimise in posizione di combattimento, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. _

_ “Dammi un’altra chance, Lal. Ti dimostrerò che merito di stare qui, korà!” gridò. _

_ Lal sorrise. _

“Sono due ore che ci aggiriamo nei corridoi di questa struttura. La tua dannata doll…” sibilò Lal.

< Per tutta la vita mi sono sentita così, inutile, vogliosa di morire. Solo Colonnello mi ha dato la forza di andare avanti, di combattere non solo sul campo di battaglia.

Vorrei potergli dire tutto quello che rovina la mia vita, ma non sarebbe al sicuro > pensò.

“Oh, non parlare così. In fondo è un povero vecchio” disse ironico Iemitsu.

“Umph. Certo, il povero vecchio ‘Nono’ boss dei Vongola. Che si diverte a farsi servire a riverire, che gioca a carte o passa le ore nella sua maledetta serva. 

Mi fa ribrezzo che quell’essere, che non fa altro che starsene spaparanzato in sedia o in poltrona, con un sigaro cubano o il suo modo unticcio di trattare tutti come figli, facendo finta di prestare attenzioni a pratiche di cui non conosce neanche il contenuto, abbia l’aspetto di nostro padre” borbottò Lal. 

“Hai dimenticato il suo essere servizievole con il principe, sul pedofilo andante e sbruffone con le donne”. Aggiunse Iemitsu. 

_ "Caporale Mirch, che gioia rivederla! Si accomodi!" disse Timoteo, sorridendole. _

_ < Vuole di nuovo tentare di sedurmi. Pensa di poter conquistare ogni donna in tre secondi scialacquando il denaro dei Vongola > pensò. Avanzò a passo di marcia, rigida. _

_ “Signore, mi ha fatto chiamare? Le voglio ricordare che il lavoro mi chiama, ho delle missioni…” disse Lal. _

_ “Ho una proposta che non potrai rifiutare. Ti sei distinta come migliore combattente e stratega di questo mondo. L’uomo con il Cappello di Ferro ti vuole come Arcobaleno” disse Timoteo. _

“Come si sta comportando Skull con voi? Oregano mi chiede sempre di lui e ogni tanto anche Eternal” disse Iemitsu.

“Per quanto faccia il codardo e si faccia trattare da Reborn come un valletto; e per quanto gli Arcobaleno si siano disgregati dalla scomparsa di Luce, bisogna dire che è come sempre una garanzia. Non fallisce mai una missione e vederlo fare in quel modo è solo esilarante” rispose Mirch.

_ “Voi non mi apprezzate quanto merito. Io non sono un ‘valletto’ o un ‘plebeo’ qualunque!” si lamentò Skull. _

_ Reborn gli prese la tazza di caffè che gli stava porgendo e la sorseggiò. _

_ “No, tu sei il  _ mio _valletto” rispose._

_ Lal roteò gli occhi. _

Sawada ghigno.

< L’immortale Skull. Tutti lo riconoscono, ma nessuno lo dà a vedere. Più che famoso, famigerato.Intrappolato nella ragnatelo dell’incantevole promessa del suo Angelo della Musica: essere amato e non più solo. Uno schiavo pronto a uccidere e a lottare solo per amore…

Come Tsuyoshi aspetta solo che gli tolgano ogni cosa > rifletté. 


	30. Cap.30 Federico

Cap.30 Federico

__

_ Ma non sono mai riuscito a trovare le parole per dirti. _

Tsuyoshi si appoggiò contro la parete.

“Cosa diamine significa che mio figlio dovrà combattere contro un Capitano dei Varia? Una sorta di scherzo?” domandò gelido. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli mori.

< Odio dover guardare il corpo di Tsukoshi, ma alla fine è come se fosse una specie di Avatar. Realtà, finzione, l’importante è che le nostre anime finiscano sempre per ritrovarsi > rifletté Sawada.

“Eh no, mi dispiace. Purtroppo dovrà combattere con Superbi Squalo. Un vero giovane pazzo assassino. Un tempo era un mio allievo, un bravo ragazzo, ma poi Xanxus lo ha deviato” rispose.

< Fingere di odiare Xanxus e non volerlo accanto al mio Eternal, quando non vedo l’ora di assistere al loro matrimonio, è necessario per fare di lui il mio cavallo di Troia.

Agartha cadrà e finalmente saremo libero > pensò.

“Xanxus?” chiese Tsuyoshi, inarcando un sopracciglio.

< Si macchia del peccato tipico della sua famiglia: l’ingenuità. Mi dispiace mio piccolo Eternal, non è mia intenzione offendere il tuo amore, ma in fondo il compito di un Cavallo di Troia è proprio d’ingannare gli sciocchi. Lui, in questo caso, non fa eccezione. Non sa nulla della verità > pensò Iemitsu.

“Sì, un ragazzo che ha fatto finire sotto ghiaccio Luigi Vongola, il figlio di Manuel” mentì.

“Allenerò io mio figlio, vincerà” ringhiò Tsuyoshi.

< Subito dopo correrò ad Atlantide, devo ritrovare Luigi > promise.

< È sempre così facile metterti ‘la pistola in mano’ > pensò Iemitsu. Si allontanò di un paio di passi, guardò Tsuyoshi irrigidirsi.

< Non ho mai trovato le parole per dirti la verità ed anche questa volta t’inganno, ma se dicessi le cose come stanno, ne moriresti. Per cosa? Per la stupida ‘perla’ di un Vongola? Il principe va oltre queste sciocchezze > rifletté.

_ “Perciò ti stai fingendo il ‘principe’? Tsuyoshi crede che sia tu la perla di Manuel?” chiese Iemitsu. _

_ Federico era intento a rimontare il braccio ad Anya, spenta sul suo tavolo. _

_ “Esattamente. Non voglio che mio fratello sia considerato alla stregua di un oggetto. Per quanto osannato, sarebbe comunque solo qualcosa di qualcun altro. Io voglio che lui sia trattato come un vero umano, per quanto questo possa essere doloroso. Lui merita di più” disse. _

_ Iemitsu ridacchiò, passandosi la mano nella barba. _

_ “Ahi ahi, temo di averti deviato verso strade pericolose. Però mi piacciono” disse. _

_ Federico assottigliò gli occhi. _

_ “Maria è peggio di me. La mia gemella si è data ai doppi giochi per proteggere il nostro fratellino… _

_ Comunque, tornando al discorso principale. Tra le continue calibrazioni mentali e le punizioni a cui mi faccio sottoporre da mia madre, regina di Atlantide, Tsuyoshi ha comunque il suo bel da fare” disse. _

_ “Il tuo rapporto con P è ancora più assurdo di quello tra Xanxus e Squalo. Se c’è qualcosa che tu e tuo fratello avete in comune, è che non impedirete a nessuno, nemmeno a questo pazzo mondo, di separarvi da coloro che avete deciso di amare e sposare” ammise Sawada. _

_ Federico fece partire un’analisi sullo schermo olografico di uno dei computer ed annuì. _

_ “ _ Mio P _” confermò con tono secco._


	31. Cap.31 Non sei rimasta

Cap.31 Non sei rimasta 

 

_Resta, resta!_

 

Tsuyoshi accarezzò la tomba della moglie e si nascose il viso tra le mani, sospirando pesantemente. L’incenso che si alzava dai bastoncini nel vasetto posato sulla superficie di marmo.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e serrò un pugno, mentre con l’altra mano accarezzava la fotografia della moglie.

“Mi manchi… Non sono mai riuscito a dirti di restare…” sussurrò.

< Resta nei ricordi, almeno, resta… Perdonami per tutti i miei sbagli. Avevi ragione tu, ho sbagliato tutto. Non puoi legare a te una rondine e impedire che voli, la uccidi > pensò. Un roco singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra sottili.

_Tsuyoshi si strinse il laccio candido che gli cingeva la testa e si avvicinò al tavolo._

_“Sei davvero così arrabbiata?” domandò. Tentò di sfiorare la moglie, in piedi sulla superficie di legno, ma lei si ritrasse. Fece una capriola all’indietro, sfiorando con i piedi minuti il lampadario, e atterrò su un tavolo tondo, facendolo ondeggiare._

_“Sono stanca delle tue bugie” sussurrò. I lunghi capelli argentei le ondeggiavano intorno alle spalle. Osservò il corpo abbronzato del marito, i suoi muscoli appena definiti, la pelle solcata da diverse cicatrici e assottigliò gli occhi. “Non puoi far crescere anche nostro figlio nella menzogna”._

_Tsuyoshi si massaggiò il collo e sospirò._

_“Io ti amo, ma sono un ricercato dei Vongola. Non posso certo venire allo scoperto, per non parlare del fatto che ora che Tyl è morto, dovrei morire anche io perché non si venga a sapere il mio stile di combattimento”._

_Lavanda fletté le gambe e balzò, atterrando su una trave all’angolo del negozio, sfiorando il tetto di legno._

_“Lo sappiamo entrambi che sono scuse per non affrontare il tuo passato. Però non riesci neanche a sbarazzartene, tieni la spada nascosta sotto il mobiletto in cui cucini…” lo richiamò._

_Tsuyoshi strinse le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare, e si arrampicò su per una trave di legno, si sporse con la mano verso di lei, rischiando di cadere._

_“I Vongola non ci avrebbero mai fatto stare insieme… E lo sai che ti voglio” ribatté. Riuscì a sfiorare una gamba di lei. “Non è un segreto che ho mai cercato di nascondere”._

_Lavanda avvolse le gambe intorno alla trave e si lasciò scivolare a testa in giù._

_Tsuyoshi si sporse, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi._

_“So che anche tu mi desideri…” mormorò._

_Lavanda si aggrappò con le mani, liberò le gambe e si lasciò cadere._

_Tsuyoshi la vide roteare in aria e atterrare, iniziò pian piano la discesa._

_“Pensi che ce lo lasceranno semplicemente fare? Vongola e Yamamoto sono le principali famiglie mafiose di questo mondo. Te l’ho detto dall’inizio, il nostro destino ci spingerà a miglia di distanza l’uno dall’altro._

_E tu glielo stai permettendo, lasciando che nei ‘tarocchi’ del tuo fato ci siano segnate solo menzogne” disse Lavanda._

_Tsuyoshi finì di scendere e si diresse verso di lei, cercando inutilmente di abbracciarla._

_Lavanda balzò su un tavolo, allontanandosi._

_“Sei tu che sei fuori dalla mia presa. Potranno fare qualsiasi cosa, ma tu sei qui, nel mio cuore._

_Nessuno può fermarmi quando decido qualcosa. Sei tu il mio unico destino” ribatté Tsuyoshi. Si arrampicò sul tavolo, Lavanda gli si mise davanti._

_Tsuyoshi sentì il fiato accelerare, mentre lei gli passava la mano sotto la giacca del kimono, allentandogli di un po’ la cintura, passando le sue dita sottili sulla sua pelle. La sentiva accarezzarlo in centri concentrici, arrossì, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava._

_“Pensi sia così facile?_

_Pensi che io non voglia correre da te?_

_Ma ci sono montagne e porte che non possiamo trapassare” ribatté Lavanda._

_Ritrasse le mani di colpo, lui si sbilanciò e cadde pesantemente giù dal tavolo, con il viso rivolto verso l’alto, respirando pesantemente._

_Lavanda si affacciò e controllò stesse bene, lo guardò sedersi, massaggiandosi il capo, passando le dita tra gli aguzzi capelli mori._

_“So che ti stai chiedendo perché noi siamo capaci di essere solo tu ed io, ma al di fuori delle anguste mura di questo negozio, so cosa ci aspetta. Quando usciremo da qui ti sveglierai e scoprirai che siamo senza speranza._

_Lo leggerai negli occhi di tutti” disse Lavanda. Gli porse la mano, Tsuyoshi l’afferrò, la moglie lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e lo lasciò andare di nuovo. Fece qualche passo indietro, continuando a camminare sul tavolo._

_< Non capisco se è arrabbiata con me, con se stessa o con il mondo che ci ha ridotti a questo  > pensò Tsuyoshi._

_La seguì, sfiorando con la mano i bordi dei tavoli, guardandola dal basso all’alto._

_“Se, invece, riscrivessimo questo mondo? Riscriviamo le stelle._

_Nessuno può dire chi siamo e cosa diventeremo. Dipende solo da te e da me” le disse._

_Lavanda si piegò e gli accarezzò la guancia, lì dove c’era un accenno di barba e il mento era spigoloso._

_“Vorrei fosse vero. Nonostante tutto, mi sento fatta per essere tua” soffiò._

_< Nulla ci ha mai separati veramente. Sei colei che ritroverei anche dovessi perderla mille volte  > pensò Tsuyoshi._

_Si arrampicò nuovamente sul tavolo, Lavanda gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con foga, Tsuyoshi con una mano iniziò a slacciarle i nodi delle spalline del vestito di lei, con l’altra avvicinò il capo della moglie al proprio. La lingua di Lavanda forzò la bocca chiusa di Tsuyoshi, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, scivolando l’una sull’altro, mugolavano con i fiati vicendevolmente mozzati._

_Continuarono a baciarsi, rischiando di farsi cadere a vicenda, arrossandosi le labbra e screpolandole. Tsuyoshi le fece scivolare il vestito fino alle ginocchia e le slacciò il reggiseno, una ciocca di capelli argentei di lei gli solleticò il viso._

_“Perché non riscriviamo le stelle?” domandò Tsuyoshi. Si morse un labbro, incidendolo con i denti, riprendendo affannosamente fiato, aveva il viso arrossato e le pupille dilatate. Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e le prese il seno in bocca, succhiandolo avidamente, solleticandole il capezzolo turgido con la punta della lingua, ricoprendole la pelle chiara di uno strato di saliva._

_Lavanda mugolò di piacere e gettò indietro la testa, lui si staccò, accarezzandole i fianchi e le posò dei baci sul ventre, sopra l’ombelico._

_“Forse il mondo può essere nostro…” la invogliò Tsuyoshi. Le abbassò pian piano gli slip e li lasciò cadere dal tavolo. “… Stasera”._

_Lavanda gli mise un piede sulla spalla e lo spinse, facendolo cadere seduto a gambe aperte con un rumore secco proveniente dal legno._

_“Ti sveglierai e vedrai che dopotutto siamo senza speranza” rispose Lavanda._

_Tsuyoshi la guardò balzare e appendersi a una sporgenza in legno del soffitto._

_“Nessuno può riscrivere le stelle” gli disse la moglie, passando da una trave di legno all’altra, con un movimento fluido del bacino. Il suo corpo ignudo sembrava brillare alla luce della lampada, i suoi muscoli erano tesi._

_Tsuyoshi deglutì, sentendo la bocca secca e la gola riarsa._

_< Non ti trovo e ti cerco nei miei sogni, ma… Forse hai ragione. Come posso dire che sarai mia?  > si domandò. Smise di seguire i movimenti di lei e alzò il capo sulla trave sopra di lui, saltò un paio di volte, cercando di aggrapparvisi, si screpolò le dita._

_< Iiiih. Questo dev’essere l’inferno! Tutto ci dicono chi e cosa possiamo essere. Non dipende né da te, né da me, quello che succede. _

_Ti faccio così arrabbiare, ma ti giuro che sono stato messo al muro. Niente per me è più importante di te e di nostro figlio >._

_Lavanda lo vide precipitare e lo afferrò per una mano, lo tirò a sé con un mugolio e gli permise di aggrapparsi a una sporgenza di legno, Tsuyoshi salì sopra di essa, sedendosi a cavalcioni._

_“Eheh… Pensavo che mi sarei ammazzato” ammise._

_Lavanda era seduta sulla trave accanto a lui, dimenando i piedi nudi e gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano, posandogli dei baci sul collo._

_“Sembri avere così tanto ragione tu._

_Come possiamo dire che sarai mia?_

_Tutto ci tiene distanti… Non faccio che sbagliare… Ed io non sono colui che eri destinata a trovare” ammise Tsuyoshi. “Nyuh… C-che… si-situa… situazio-situazione…” balbettò, con gli occhi liquidi._

_Lavanda continuava a baciarlo, risalendo fino alle orecchie, Tsuyoshi lasciò che le sue pesanti scarpe di legno cadessero di sotto, scheggiando qualche trave di legno del pavimento._

_Tsuyoshi si voltò e gli prese le mani nelle proprie._

_“Voglio solo dire che il mondo può essere nostro stasera” le disse._

_Lavanda gli lasciò andare le mani e si rimise in piedi, camminò all’indietro._

_Tsuyoshi strisciò a gattoni verso di lei._

_“Come possiamo riscrivere le stelle?” le domandò._

_Lavanda si afferrò al filo del lampadario, rallentando con la pioggia qualsiasi sfilacciamento, e si lasciò ondeggiare al centro della stanza._

_Tsuyoshi si sciolse la cintura di tela del suo kimono e si spogliò, rimanendo solo con una fascetta di stoffa rossa all’altezza del petto e dei pantaloni azzurri inguinali, i pesanti vestiti caddero sul pavimento. Legò un’estremità della cintura e si lanciò, appeso con una mano all’altro capo._

_Volteggiò intorno alla moglie, guardandola negli occhi, i loro fili s’intrecciarono e si ritrovarono con i corpi aderenti. I loro respiri bollenti si confondevano, mentre i loro visi erano a un dito di distanza._

_“Tutto quello che voglio è volare con te” si sussurrarono a vicenda, con voce vibrante._

 

Tsuyoshi scoppiò a piangere rumorosamente, mentre lacrime e mugo si mischiavano sul suo viso affilato.

Takeshi lo osservava, nascosto dietro un albero, con la spada stretta al petto.

“Io resterò, papà. Te lo prometto” sussurrò. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e si sedette su una radice. < Farò quello che mamma non ha fatto con noi > pensò.


	32. Cap.32 My candle

Cap.32 My candle

 

_resta con me, resta con me._

 

Iemitsu intrecciò le dita davanti al petto.

< Vorrei gridarti di restare con me. Vorrei implorarti di rimanere al mio fianco, ma so che non troverò mai il coraggio di farlo > pensò.

Iemitsu si passò la mano sulla barba dorata e incolta, sospirando, guardando fuori dalla finestra del Taki’s sushi.

“Sono tempi duri per i nostri figli. Hai saputo del futuro?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi sbarrò la porta di legno del locale e si voltò lentamente, massaggiandosi una spalla sotto la casacca blu del kimono.

“Non so quanto tu sia complice in tutto questo” disse secco.

Iemitsu sgranò gli occhi castani e s’indicò con l’indice.

“Io?! Pensi che avrei messo così in pericolo i ragazzi?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi si sedette accanto a lui sul proprio futon, adagiato al centro del negozio tra i tavoli tondi, e sospirò.

“Non gridare o sveglierai Takeshi” disse roco.

< Mi ha detto che nel futuro sono realmente morto. Mi sembra fin troppo ottimistico, ciò che ero è morto nel passato, nel futuro penso che mi aspetti solo altro dolore.

Già… ‘Ieri’ sono morto, ‘domani’ starò sanguinando > si disse.

Iemistu si slacciò la cravatta e gliela passò intorno al collo, annusando il suo odore e gli sorrise con aria allegra.

“Il futuro è qualcosa di vasto e incontrollabile, non c’entro certo io se è diventato un posto in cui la speranza muore” disse. Si sfilò la giacca nera e la piegò, appoggiandola sul pavimento di legno sopra il cuscino.

“Speranza? Quando mai ce n’è stata?

Durante la guerra cercavamo delle risposte e una volta cresciuti, quando le abbiamo trovate, ci eravamo dimenticati le domande” disse Tsuyoshi, slacciando i pantaloni di Iemitsu con movimenti sbrigativi.

Iemitsu iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia, muovendo lentamente le dita e guardava con gli socchiusi Tsuyoshi, indugiando sul suo corpo man mano che si spogliava.

< Il nostro è un modo così vuoto. Tu perdi tutto ciò che possiedi un po’ alla volta, ogni cosa tu abbia trovato.

Siamo entrambi sospesi in questo compromesso di cui mi sento colpevole > pensò Iemitsu.

Tsuyoshi scalciò via il suo kimono, rimanendo solo con i propri boxer e la bandana.

< L’unico suono che voglio quando siamo insieme è il silenzio. Se chiudo gli occhi, così, trovo la pace. Posso pensare di essere perduto in un tranquillo cielo al tramonto > si disse.

Iemitsu gli fece adagiare la testa sulle sue gambe e gliela accarezzò, passandogli le dita tra i ritti capelli mori, gli sciolse il nodo della bandana candida che indossava.

“Rilassati, lascia fare a me. Mi occupo io di te” lo rassicurò.

Tsuyoshi socchiuse gli occhi.

“Vediamo di fare piano, anche se Taki è in casa a dormire, non voglio ci senta” disse secco.

“Tranquillo, non ci scoprirà nessuno, fidati soltanto di me” disse Iemitsu. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e Tsuyoshi rabbrividì, sentendo le sue mani accarezzare il suo corpo abbandonato.

Iemitsu iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, sentendolo gemere.

< Dopo la guerra non ci restano che tombe, quelle domande erano troppo legate a una casa che non ci appartiene.

Ai ragazzi semplicemente succederà quello che è accaduto a noi, la storia si ripete sempre.

Tu temi di svegliare Takeshi, ma pensi che lui non abbia già capito? > si chiese.

< Non dovrei essere qui, con te, ma…

Un riflesso di una bugia continua a farmi aspettare l’amore che ho perso così a lungo e ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi sostenga in questa lunga attesa > si disse Tsuyoshi.

“Se sapessi quanto ti ho odiato…” biascicò.

“Lo preferisco all’indifferenza… e poi spesso me lo sono meritato” disse Iemitsu.

< Alla fine del giorno, alla fine di ciò che ero, mi è rimasto solo lui. Per quanto male mi abbia fatto, almeno non sono solo > pensò Tsuyoshi.

_Tsuyoshi si affacciò alla finestra, mettendosi sulle punte, socchiudendo gli occhi._

_All’interno della stanza c’era un soldato intento a leccarsi le labbra, guardando i seni scoperti della motociclista davanti a lui. Quest’ultima aveva abbassato la zip della tuta fino all’ombelico e indossava sotto solo un reggiseno scollato di pizzo nero._

_Il bambino guardò la donna sfilarsi il casco, facendo cadere all’indietro una pioggia di capelli biondi._

_“Dovresti riposarti” soffiò all’altro uomo con un forte accento francese._

_Quest’ultimo le afferrò il polso e la strattonò, facendosela sedere sulle gambe e appoggiò sul pavimento la pistola._

_“Ho bisogno di altro” disse con voce roca._

_La donna gli accarezzò le labbra._

_“Forse posso fare qualcosa di speciale solo per te” disse._

_La donna fece girare il pugnale sporco di sangue nella mano e calciò il cadavere, i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano morbidi dietro la schiena._

_Tsuyoshi strisciò via acquattato per terra._

_< Si può usare anche la seduzione per uccidere, anzi forse funziona meglio  >._

 

Tusyoshi strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Resta con me, ti prego. Resta… Nonostante tutto.

 _You’re my candle in the dark house_  > implorò Iemitsu.

 


	33. Cap.33 Cado nella tua luce

Cap.33 Cado nella tua luce

_Resta con me, resta con me._

 

Tsuyoshi si concentrò sulla sensazione di oblio che invadeva la sua mente, i suoi arti abbandonati gli formicolavano.

< La mia decisione di lasciarmi a lui è la prova che il tempo ha ucciso tutto ciò in cui credevo, ogni fede che avessi conosciuto > stabilì.

Iemitsu lo fece stendere su un fianco sul futon.

< Lo splendore che emani ha sempre offuscato la mia ragione. L’ho visto svanire e affievolirsi, come le illusioni creata dalla luce del sole quando quest’ultimo ormai cala.

Eppure resti meraviglioso. Una rosa rossa che appassisce, ma che ha ancora il tuo futuro.

Hai sempre rifiutato il mio amore, ma ora che tutto è andato storto, che il tuo cuore si è rotto, mi permetti di farti andare avanti giorno per giorno. Mi accontento di questo >. Affondò il capo nel cuscino.

< Stanotte, come ogni notte, muoio di nuovo. Aspetto, sapendo che il tempo trascorrerà invano, che questi anni saranno sprecati.

Ho perso chi sono, ma… Rimane una speranza: il mio piccolo Taki, la mia luce, il sole dell’uomo spezzato che sono > pensò Tsuyoshi.  < Adesso è lui la casa cui anela il mio cuore, mentre tutto è perduto >.

Iemitsu gli morse la spalla e la leccò avidamente, dalla sua bocca scivolavano rivoli di saliva.

< Ieri sono morto, domani starà sanguinando, ma so che accanto al mio prezioso figlio, la collana di perle di me e sua madre, correrò al posto a cui appartengo.

Ho sempre pensato che l’amore non esistesse, ma come mi ha conquistato quello di sua madre, ci riuscirà anche quello del mio bambino.

Devo solo ritrovare fiducia in questo > pensò Yamamoto.

< Cado nella tua luce > pensò Iemitsu.

Gocce di sudore erano rimaste impigliate nei suoi capelli biondo scuro.

Yamamoto gli afferrò una mano bollente e la teneva nella sua spasmodicamente.

Iemitsu fece per rialzarsi, Tsuyoshi strinse più forte la sua mano e lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, ansimando piano.

“Re-resta… con me” lo supplicò.

Sawada addolcì il sorriso e si sdraiò nuovamente.

“Sarò l’unico che non se ne andrà mai” sussurrò. Gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo, ispirando il suo odore.

< So di non essere colui che vuoi ed in realtà… Io sono solo una doll del vero Iemitsu. Questo è un gioco di ‘doll’ e noi tutti rimaniamo imprigionati in una rete di corpi senza vita, fredda plastica e nudo metallo. Abbiamo perso il calore della vera fisicità in questa ragnatela d’inganni che ci avvolge tutti.

Io sono un ragno, il primo a tesserle, eppure sono prigioniero di aracnidi più grossi e pericolosi di me > pensò.

“Resterò con te” sottolineò ancora.

“Non voglio restare solo” farfugliò Tsuyoshi, addormentandosi.


	34. Cap.34 Il ricordo di Manuel

Cap.34 Il ricordo di Manuel

_Resta, resta, resta, resta con me._

 

La sbiadita luce di una lampada elettrica illuminava l’ambiente, riflettendosi sui tavoli su cui era adagiate delle falene.

Tsuyoshi si era sfilato la pesante giacca blu del kimono che indossava ed era piegato in avanti, a novanta, intento a sistemare i bento per la mattina dopo nella ghiacciaia sotto il pavimento di legno. Alcune assi erano spostate e si vedeva la superficie di plastica ghiacciata.

“Le entrate sono di molte inferiori a quanto mi aspettassi” disse Hibari.

“Perché ti ostini a contare prima quelle qui a Namimori. Ti posso assicurare che nella sede centrale a Tokyo stiamo facendo incassi d’oro” ribatté Tsuyoshi. Si rialzò in piedi, la benda candida sulla sua fronte era madida di sudore.

“Io considero centrale la sede in cui ci sei tu” disse Lee. Aveva sistemato le ciabatte di legno accanto a quelle del proprietario in una piccola stuoia davanti alla porta.

“Sarò morto e sepolto, trasportato in una bara, il giorno in cui entrerò in un covo di feccia mafiosa come Tokyo.

Odio la gentaglia come te, ormai. Con quel mondo non voglio più averci a che fare” disse Tsuyoshi. Sentì un sapore acido in bocca, mentre rimetteva a posto le assi.

Lee si sciolse i lunghi capelli mori, si sfilò il cappello a falde larghe e appoggiò tutto sul tavolo di legno, dove c’erano degli occhiali dalla montatura ovale. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso e appoggiò una mano sul fianco, mentre con l’altra si sbottonava l’impermeabile.

“Tsu-chan, non credi di essere esagerato?” domandò.

Yamamoto negò con il capo vigorosamente e si massaggiò il collo.

“Io so solo che se osi svegliare il mio Taki, a cui ho dato il bacetto della buonanotte un’ora fa, per imporgli la tua putrescenza presenza mafiosa, farò un’eccezione e ti ucciderò. Ti scaglierò addosso ogni singola tecnica che conosco dello Shigure Shoen Ryu” minacciò. Sfilò un pugnale da una fascia elastica che portava al petto, con un balenare della lama lo nascose dietro la schiena.

“Mi avresti risparmiato anni fa per uccidermi ora?” chiese Lee, vedendo che l’altro aveva tirato fuori un futon da sotto il bancone del negozio.

“Nessuno disturba il riposo della mia collanina di perle” disse Tsuyoshi. Sistemò il giaciglio al centro del negozio e nascose l’arma sotto il cuscino.

“Pensi che te lo lascerei fare?” domandò Lee.

< Non ti sei mai chiesto il perché del mio cambio? Io sono una doll alimentata ad oscurità, il vero Lee è in Cina > pensò.

“Sei proprio un ingenuo” gli disse.

Sulla parete c’era la decorazione di uno schizzo d’acqua a forma di o, con dei kanji all’interno sopra una foglia a quattro punte.

Tsuyoshi iniziò a svestirsi frettolosamente e chiuse gli occhi.

“Vòì… Sei tu che mi sottovaluti… _Eh eh_ ” disse in falsetto, con vocetta trillante.

Lee rabbrividì e si sedette al suo fianco, proseguendo a spogliarsi a sua volta.

“Comunque, ribadisco. Cerchiamo di non svegliare Takeshi” disse secco Yamamoto.

“D’accordo. Mi convinci per sfinimento… Mi viene voglia di morderti a morte…

Tutte queste ripetizioni ledono il mio orgoglio” borbottò Lee.

Tsuyoshi sentì l’eccitazione salire guardando la pelle liscia di Lee, la sfiorò e rabbrividì, stendendosi a faccia in giù nel futon.

Lee si stese su di lui, i loro corpi ignudi strusciavano tra loro. I lunghi capelli argentei di Hibari sfioravano il viso di Yamamoto, quest’ultimo si slacciò anche la bandana candida, liberando i mori capelli aguzzi, e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento.

 

‘

_Delle fauci immense si chiusero intorno a Tsuyoshi, la luce non filtrò più attraverso i denti della titanica bocca del gigante._

_Il suo corpo ignudo affondava nella saliva, adagiato sul palato, mentre la lingua lo accarezzava._

_< Ti prego, Manuel._

Resta… Resta con me!  _Fammi restare per sempre al tuo fianco, farò qualsiasi cosa, anche questo… Qualsiasi cosa, se resterai con me > pregò._

‘

Yamamoto si tappò la bocca con la mano, soffocando i gemiti, smozzicandoli tra gli ansiti, cercando di fare meno rumore.

Sul davanzale della finestra erano adagiate delle composizioni di fiori fatti di sushi in scatole, da degli spiragli entrava del vento gelido che andava a refrigerarli.

Lee gli morse la spalla.

“Manuel…” piagnucolò Tsuyoshi, con voce spezzata dal dolore, stridula e spezzata.

< Griderei fino a farmi esplodere il cuore, ma non sveglierò Taki nemmeno io.

Lui non deve sapere niente di tutto questo. Niente! > pensò.

 

 


End file.
